Ghouls in Gravity falls
by Attack on Gravity
Summary: Sequel to A ghouls blood! Its about Hide and Kaneki and their daughter now living in Gravity falls facing the paranormal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the sequel to A ghouls blood so if you hadn't read that yet you should read it before reading this.**

"Will we be safe there?" Kaneki asked before Hide could speak. "Yes in fact me and Millie actually live in Gravity falls here in Gravity falls there are some people that secretly found our foundation but when I came here I managed to get a good job and then I met Millie so she helped support me for a while then_" She was cut off by Millie coming in and saying "We fell in love got married all that crap." She finished for Lowkus. Millie was a pretty woman certainly she had short dark brown hair styled in a almost goth way with bright red streaks cutting through her hair and a leather jacket and combat boots.

Her eyes were dark brown with a reddish color to them. "Wow mom didn't know you liked the edgy type!" Hide joked laughing. She just smiled and said "Get your things the plane has landed." She said making her way back to the cockpit with Millie in tow. "So were do you think we'll be staying?" Hide asked as he now rocked Hayami whom Lowkus reluctantly gave back. "I'm not sure but I trust them one there your mom two their associated with Anteiku so I trust them." Kaneki said as he made sure whatever belongings they left out were packed away into their bag. "Hey put a coat and some shoes on Kaneki said handing him the items he had packed prepared. "Ok can you take Hayami for a minute?" Hide asked.

"Yeah." Kaneki said taking the fragile life into his arms and carefully cradling his daughter in his arms. Hide then quickly put on the boots and coat and Kaneki then gave Hayami back so Hide had her carefully snuggled against his chest so she would be warm. "Ok I'll go tell my mom were ready to go." Hide said. "Ok be careful though I think your mom wants to keep our daughter." Kaneki said laughing. "Can I?" A yell came from the cockpit. "Sorry mom no no more babies for a bit!" Hide said laughing.

"Yeah I'm worried this one might be a handful like you!" Kaneki said fondly recalling a few memories. Soon they got off the jet and into a car. The car then drove to a nice looking house in town. "You guys will stay with us till you get a house we have a finished basement that doubles as a apartment we are one of the more wealthy residents of Gravity falls since we work for a special agency and on the side have jobs in Portland since were retiring from our current position of work."

Explained Millie as Lowkus pulled in the driveway. "Ok get your stuff were here!" Lowkus said getting out of the car and getting the door for Kaneki while Millie got the door for Hide. "Thank you guys again for doing this for us." Hide and Kaneki said as they walked into the house.

"Its nothing plus your my son Hide and Kaneki your my future son and law and Hayami here is my adorable grand Daughter who will not be experimented and can be safe." Lowkus said. "By the way there is a lot of paranormal activity in this town but I believe you guys can handle it and its very accepting of ghouls and their is a special medication that you and Hayami can take that allows you to digest and enjoy human foods so we figured you would like that." Lowkus said smiling as Kaneki's face lit up with excitement. "That's great maybe tomorrow we can go into town and get Kaneki the medication so he can eat human food." Hide suggested. "Sure!" Kaneki said.

"Ok guys let's get you to your sleeping area for however long you need to get jobs and a house." Lowkus said leading the way down to a light and airy basement complete with a kitchen bathroom and bedroom. "The crib and stuff is in your room but its a decent sized room so you won't be cramped." Lowkus said. "Ok thank you mom." Hide said walking to the bedroom to put Hayami in her crib.

As he put her in her crib she sleepily blinked and looked at Hide with big grey eyes. He Then brought her up to his chest and sat on the bed and started gently rocking her singing a lullaby he would sing to Kaneki as children. She then fell back asleep and Hide put her in the crib as Kaneki entered the room setting their bag down. "You wanna watch TV or go to bed?" Kaneki asked quietly seeing Hayami fast asleep. "I'm tired let's go to bed." Hide said yawning and crawling into bed. Kaneki followed and then once they were snuggled under there covers Kaneki wrapped his arms around his delicate human gently kissing him. Then after a few minutes they both dozed off. They woke to the sound of Millie banging two pots together telling them to get up. "Nooo."

Hide whined while Kaneki held a pillow over his head. "Get up I did not make pancakes for you to just waste them!" She yelled.

"Wait how is Hayami not crying?" Hide asked suddenly remembering. "She and Lowkus are upstairs watching TV." Millie replied. "Ok." Hide said. "Ugh! And shower both of you stink!" She said wrinkling her nose. "Fine." Hide said. Then as he moved to get out of bed Kaneki pulled him back down. "I gotta get up sorry Neki." Hide said. "Fine." Kaneki said letting the human go. "You gotta get up to ya know." Millie said. "No I don't." Kaneki said. "Yes you do." Millie said dragging him off the bed with immense strength. "Now your up good be to breakfast in 20 minutes." She ordered. Kaneki just grouchily walked to his bag of clothes in response. About 10 minutes later Hide emerged from the bathroom in a pair of sweat pants and one of Kaneki's Sweatshirts. "I packed your own clothes to."

Kaneki said smiling fondly. "I know but I like wearing your clothes." Hide said walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "Fine you win." Kaneki said. "Yay!" Hide said. "I'm going upstairs I'll meet you up there." Hide said walking towards the stairs. "Ok I'll be up soon." Kaneki said and then walked towards the bathroom. Soon he finished showering and got dressed and ready. Then he walked upstairs.

Hide was feeding the baby from a bottle while Millie finished up making the pancakes and Lowkus set the table. "Ok Kaneki I'll let you borrow my medicine so you can these fabulous pancakes I've made." She said handing him a small medicine cup filled with a clear liquid. "You sure it will work?" Kaneki asked cautiously. "Positive." Millie said.

"Ok." Kaneki said and with that drank the medicine he grimaced slightly but swallowed it. "Ok wait about 10 minutes then try eating." Millie said. "Ok." Kaneki said. No one ate in those ten minutes that passed they wanted to Kaneki to have the first bite since he hasn't enjoyed human food in so long.

Once the ten minutes passed Millie told him to go ahead and eat. So he put his fork into the pancakes covered with sugar,strawberries, and Syrup then he began eating hungrily at a rapid pace. "Taste good?" Hide asked. "It tastes Amazing!" Kaneki said happily. "I'm glad." Millie said. "It took forever to make." Millie said. "Can I have more?" Kaneki asked. "Yeah just don't eat to much." Millie said laughing. "I won't." Kaneki said. "Oh yeah by the way Neki happy birthday!" Hide said smiling. "Kaneki nearly dropped his fork he had forgotten about his birthday! "Thank you guys." He said smiling shyly a little embarrassed Hide had put all this attention on him. ""Its nothing Millie said. "Now finish up and you two can head into town." Millie said. "Ok." They said.

"We have a car seat and stroller in the other car here are the keys." Lowkus said handing them a set of keys. "Ok thank you." Hide said. "Oh yeah I like the rabbit outfit you guys put Hayami in." Hide said smiling. "I'm glad we went to Portland before we flew to Japan and bought you guys all some clothes oh yeah and here is some money for your outing." Lowkus said handing them a 100 dollars. "Wow thanks!" Hide said. "No problem you guys go do whatever me and Millie have to take care of a few things." She said. "Ok bye oh and do you want us home by dinner?" Hide asked. "Yeah that would be great." She said smiling. So they quickly got coats and shoes on and got in the car. "So were do you wanna go?" Hide asked.

"Well I saw a couple places in town I wanted to check out." He said. "Ok well tell me where to stop and we can stop there." Kaneki said. "Ok is Hayami in her car seat and buckled in properly?" Kaneki asked. "Yeah she is." Hide said. "Ok good." Then they drove off.

Up until lunch they mainly toured the town occasionally talking to its residents who all thought Hayami was adorable then a little later they stopped at a place for lunch called Greasy's diner. Kaneki ordered a burger fries and soda and Hide ordered the same thing. Then they went back to the house and left their daughter in Millie and Lowkus's care while they toured around town a bit more.

They went to bowling and for some odd reason the man who gave them there shoes was turned a certain way and didn't turn the other way. Kaneki told him to just leave it and then when they walked farther away whispered "he isn't human but he isn't a threat so we don't have to worry." Kaneki said gently pulling him towards the bowling alley. "Ok." Hide said relaxing a bit as Kaneki put his arm around Hide's waist and pulled him closer. "Hey mind getting me some popcorn and Soda?"

Hide asked when they were on there there 2nd round of bowling. "Ok." He said walking over to the snack bar. "Kaneki Hide?!" A familiar voice called. "Touka?!" Kaneki said turning around. She was with Hinami and Yoriko? "You guys are ok but where's the baby?" She asked worriedly. "Back at Hide's parents house there watching her." Kaneki said as Hide walked over placing an arm over Kaneki's shoulder. "Touka can we speak...in private?" Kaneki asked. "Sure." She said. "Go get us lane." She said pressing a kiss to Yorikos cheek.

"Kk!" She said cheerfully. "Does Yorkio know?" Kaneki asked cautiously. "Yes she does and she says that its fine so I'm glad everything worked out." Touka said looking happier then she had been in a while. "That's good." Kaneki said smiling happy his friend was happy. "So what is everyone up to now that their here?" Kaneki asked curiously. "Well their all settling in and all." Touka responded. "Ok." He said. "Well I gotta go get me and Hide some food." Kaneki said. "Kaneki your half ghoul you can't eat human food." Touka said.

"They have medicine you can you take it let's you eat and enjoy human food." Kaneki explained happily. "So I can finally eat what Yoriko cooks!" Touka said happily. "Yep." Kaneki said. "When can I get some?" Touka asked. "I'm not sure I borrowed some from Hide's step mom since she is also a ghoul." Kaneki explained. "Ok well tell me when you know." She said walking towards Yoriko. He then got the food and drinks and walked back to Hide and their lane. "I'm so gonna win!" Hide said grinning mischievously. "That's what you think." Kaneki said. After 2 more rounds Hide started to complain he was sore. "Ok let's go home then." Kaneki said throwing away all their trash. "What do you think mom made for dinner?" Hide asked. "Well I'm not sure but I always remember her making good food so I'm sure it'll be good." Kaneki said. "Yeah." Hide said. They then returned the bowling shoes and went to their car and drove home.

"Mom were home!" Hide said as he entered the house Kaneki behind him. Suddenly a figure jumped down from the high beams on the ceiling. "Millie?" Kaneki asked shocked she had been on the ceiling beams. "Yeah?" She asked as if they were talking about the weather. "Never mind." Kaneki said deciding to just let it be. "So has Hayami been good?" Hide asked. "Yeah she is napping while Lowkus cooks dinner." Millie said sniffing the air. "She hasn't let me in to see what it is and has candles burning so its a little harder to tell what it is." Millie said. "Ok." The two said. "You guys can go to your apartment for a bit but be quite the baby is asleep." She said. "Ok we will." They said. The two then went downstairs and went into the living space to watch TV and Hide and Kaneki's eye's suddenly widened with surprise. On the table was a pair of headphones a small little carefully crafted miniature house and a book.

"Hey their is a little note on the door!" Hide said pointing to the miniature houses door. "The note says to open the door." Kaneki said. "Ok." Hide said carefully opening the door. There was a key inside with a note that said the key to your new house! Surprise! Hide would've shouted excitedly if it hadn't been for their daughter sleeping in the other room. "Hey I wanna see the book real quick!" Kaneki said. "Hey their is a camera attached to it!" He said. The two opened the book. They soon discovered that it was a scrapbook. A note said fill the rest of with new memories. "Let's go thank them!" Hide said. "Yeah!" Kaneki replied. The two excitedly went upstairs to thank them. "Thank you guys so much!" The two said hugging Millie and Lowkus. "No problem!" The two said. "How did you get the money to buy another house for us?" Hide asked. "Well its a long story." She said. Suddenly their was a loud crash in the kitchen.

"Damn Knome's." Lowkus muttered walking into the kitchen. "Get the hell out of my kitchen you damn knomes!" She yelled. Kaneki and Hide looked at each other puzzled. "Go guard Hayami they have they have a habit of kidnapping people." Millie said rubbing her forehead. "Ok..." The two parents said rushing downstairs to their newborn. Sure enough down their was a knome. Neither wasted time for talk. Kaneki let his Kangune out and Hide grabbed a baseball bat. "Hey hey relax! Were only going to take her to become our queen when she becomes of age." The knome said. "Get your dirty ass hands off my daughter!" Kaneki growled advancing on the knome who held his crying daughter. "Fine! Fine!" The knome said putting the baby back in her crib. "Now get the hell out!" Kaneki said. The knome then climbed out a small window. So Kaneki closed it while Hide comforted Hayami by singing to her and rocking her back and forth. "You stay here with Hayami and scream if you need help. I'm going to check on your mom and Millie." He said kissing Hide gently before heading up the stairs. "I'll come get you when its safe." He said. "Ok I love you kick some Knome butt for me!" Hide said. "I will!" He called back.

Kaneki checked on them discovered they had already taken care of the problem. "They tried to take me for there queen once."Lowkus said. "Well let's go eat dinner!" She said cheerfully walking into the kitchen. "Ok then..." Kaneki said. He quickly ran downstairs and told Hide to come up. Since there was a playpen in the kitchen so they could keep and eye on Hayami and eat. Hide set his daughter carefully in the playpen and walked over to the table sitting with his family.

They then started munching down on fried chicken. By the end of the meal everyone looked satisfied. About ten minutes later Lowkus brought out a strawberry cheesecake pie with candles in it. They all started singing happy birthday in an a annoying manner. At the end Kaneki blew out the candles while everyone cheered. They all ate the dessert smiling happily. Then they all said goodnight and Hide quickly fed their daughter and put her to bed then curled up in bed with Kaneki and the two quickly fell asleep.

 **Ok guys sorry it took so long to update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment and review! Also sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for late updates I just have a lot going on. Also there will be large time skips._**

After about a month they moved into their house. It was a nice 5 bedroom 4 bathroom house with a pool. "Kaneki!" Hide yelled in a sing song voice. "What is it Hide?" Kaneki asked sorting laundry while Hide was feeding Hayami. "Come here and look at this!" Hide said. He walked in to see Hayami making funny faces as Hide fed her her bottle. "She is so silly!" Hide giggled. "She is just like you Hide!" Kaneki said smiling fondly. "She has your eyes though." Hide pointed out. It was true they both had the same beautiful grey eyes. "She does." Kaneki said.

 **One year later**

* * *

"Kaneki look her first words!" Hide said excitedly as he held a camera recording her first words Cipher. It deeply confused the two parents but they shrugged it off. She also started walking although it was exciting for the parents it was also stressful there daughter was quite curious and she often liked to wander. Every night she would wake the two up screaming and crying something about a creepy man watching her through the window. She ended up sleeping with the two a lot due to her fear.

Kaneki and Millie looked around trying to pick up a scent to see if anyone had been on the property but they couldn't find anything out of place but still Hayami woke them up every night crying and screaming. It worried everyone. They always closed her curtains and kept a light on in her room. That seemed to help the problem and then finally the problem faded. One day Hide came home from work. His daughter grabbed his hand and insisted he follow her. She led them to there back yard. "What are you up to?" He asked smiling down at his clearly serious daughter. "I can't tell you." She said with her hilarious serious face.

"Ok." Hide said ruffling her hair. Something jumped down from a tree. "Kaneki what are you two up to?" Hide asked. Kaneki looked extremely nervous he then took Hide's hands in his. "We've known each other for a long time and we've been through so much and no matter what happens you still love me and now we have our beautiful daughter Hayami." Getting down on one knee and pulling out a small box he asked "Hide will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" He asked nervously. "YES!" Hide said excitedly. Kaneki then slipped a beautiful gold ring on Hides finger with a small engraving on it. Kaneki pulled Hide in for a kiss which was interrupted by their excited daughter. "Hey!" The two protested as she broke there kiss. She giggled happily. The couple then told their family and friends that they were getting married. "Kaneki should I get a dress or Suit?" Hide asked as the two were watching Tv while Hayami played with blocks. "Whatever makes you happy." Kaneki said pulling Hide a bit closer. "I need your opinion!" Hide said poking Kaneki's cheek. "Fine..I think you would look good in a dress." Kaneki said blushing. "Aww thanks Neki!" Hide said also blushing. "We should ask Hayami what she thinks to." Kaneki said. "Yeah." Hide said. "Hayami what do you think?" Hide asked. "I think Mommy would look pretty in a dress." Hayami said continuing to play with her blocks.

"Well I guess I'm getting a dress!" Hide said smiling and relaxing against Kaneki. "I'll have mom have help me look soon." Hide said looking lazily up at Kaneki. They heard a sleepy yawn. They looked to the floor to see there daughter yawning sleepily. "You ready to go to bed Hayami?" Hide asked getting up. "No I'm not tired." She said yawning. "What about we go up to bed and we read you a bed time story then?" Hide asked he knew exactly how to get her to go to bed willingly both of them did. "Yay! Bedtime story!" She said jumping up excitedly. Hide lifted her up and she sleepily rested her head on his shoulder yawning. Kaneki quickly cleaned up the blocks and went upstairs were the two were waiting.

"She refused to start until you were here." Hide said smiling softly. "Thank you guys for waiting for me." Kaneki said going to sit next to Hide. Their daughter sat in between the two. "Once upon a time there was a very shy princess. She was often very lonely due to the fact her mother was very busy running the kingdom. Eventually her mother died and her aunt took over the kingdom at first she was very kind to young princess but but then she became very cruel and jealous of the princess's smarts and beauty and became very mean. One day the princess met a nice boy at the market they laughed and talked and quickly became friends. One day the princess and the boy were captured two of there capturers helped them escape with the help of the boys parents. They eventually grew older and fell in love at first the girl was scared to admit she loved the boy and the boy was scared to tell her he loved her but when they did they were both joyful that they shared the same feelings and eventually got married and lived happily ever after." Hide said smiling as he saw his daughter was fast asleep. He carefully lifted her up and put her in her crib.

The couple then went to their room and crawled into bed. They then turned on the TV and turned on a movie. "Crappy horror movies?" Hide offered. "Yeah." Kaneki said smiling. "And another thing I'm not a princess." Kaneki said laughing. "But Neki!" He whined. "Shhh movies on." He said kissing Hide to quiet Hide. Kaneki then pulled Kaneki closer and Hide snuggled closer in response. About half way through the movie Hide fell asleep. "I love you." Kaneki said quietly as to not wake Hide and gently pressed a kiss his soft warm lips.

Unconsciously Hide kissed him back. He then protectively curled around his fragile human and fell asleep. Within 7 months there wedding day came. Hide nervously adjusted his dress it flowed down to his feet and was simple yet very elegant and beautiful. Instead of the traditional veil he wore a simple flower crown of Sunflowers and red spider lily's a interesting combination but still beautiful along with a simple choker. His daughter was the flower girl she wore a pretty dress of white as well decorated with light blue flower's and a light blue flower crown. Her hair was pulled into two braids of light brown that went to her shoulders. Millie appeared in the doorway she was going to be the one to walk Hide down the aisle he wasn't even interested in finding his asshole of a father to do it Millie was a father figure in some ways and had been around some of his childhood but had to leave due to the fact that the CCG was close to finding her out back then Lowkus and Millie had just been close friends but years later when Lowkus found Millie in Gravity falls they became even closer and eventually fell in love and started dating later on then they got married. "Come on time for you to get married. She said grinning and taking him by the arm.

First Hayami walked out happily tossing flower petals from her basket smiling and waving excitedly. Then Hide and Millie. There were lots of awws! And compliments to. Kaneki nervously stood by the altar nervously fiddling with his bow tie. He was dressed in the traditional suit except for one thing he had a flower crown of red spider Lilly's framing his hair which was half white and half black he died his hair black whenever needed but he had forgot to get it done recently Hide compared his hair to a flower which made Kaneki blush furiously he also now looked like a total dork now that he had to wear glasses but it was also super adorable looking. Back to the wedding.

Hide walked up to altar and the wedding proceeded like usual and they both were crying with happiness. Then they went to the the party but first them and their daughter went home to change quickly as it wasn't a fancy party and neither wanted to awkwardly sweat in their fancy attire any longer.

Then the small but happy family happily walked to the party. "Hey Kaneki what type of food do you think they'll have?" Hide asked as there daughter eagerly ran ahead of the two plucking flowers and occasionally stumbling but always picking herself back up. She picked various flowers that she saw growing and eventually made a small bouquet of wild flowers which she excitedly presented to her parents who smiled warmly and took the flowers. "These are very pretty spark!" Hide said ruffling her hair. They learned that she certainly had a spark to her personality. Even though she was half ghoul she had many respiratory problems and just happened to love to drink milk which wasn't helping her problem. So Millie suggested she try Soy milk. Both parents knew exactly how there child would react but they said Millie could try and feed it to her. Hayami threw it across the room in disgust and that was the last time they ever tried to get her to drink Soy Milk. Soon they arrived at the party. Hayami nervously clutched her parents hands at the sight of so many people. "What's wrong Spark?" Hide asked. "N-nothing!" She said smiling up at her parents. "Ok remember if you see any knomes scream for Mommy and Daddy." Hide said letting go of his daughters hand.

He didn't mind letting her walk around without him and Kaneki since there were so many people looking out for her. "Ok I will!" She said and then she nervously walked off to find Lowkus and Millie she didn't like all these people. She walked down to were Lowkus was standing."Lowkus!" She shouted joyfully.

She never called Lowkus and Millie Grandma or Mom mom they were more like the really cool aunt's of the family. "What is it Spark?" She asked taking a sip of her beer. "Can you help me get some soda?" She asked. "Sure kiddo."

She said smiling and ruffling Hayami's hair. She went to one of the tables and poured some Pitt cola into a plastic cup. "Thank you!" She said smiling. "No problem Spark!" Lowkus said smiling and then walked off somewhere. She saw a pair of eyes peek at her through the tree's. She shrugged it off it was probably nothing. She then walked over to a bench so she could observe everyone. A creepy man then walked out of the forest and sat beside her. "Hello..." The creepy man said in a low grumbly voice. "Hi?" Hayami replied back confused. "Come with me little girl and I can show you something cool..."

The man said. "Oh I'm good!" She replied trying to be polite. Suddenly a hand was over mouth and she was yanked away. "So your the centipedes daughter? You should be very interesting..." The man said revealing his ghoul eyes. Hayami then bit down on his hand hard and without knowing let our her Kangune piercing the ghouls stomach. She then ran out the forest with the man chasing her. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed running through all the shocked people. "Spark?! The two said in surprise when they saw her.

"A man he is after me! He pulled me into the forest but I got away and he trying to find me!" She said tears rolling down her face. Sure enough they smelled another ghoul on her. "Hide get all the guests out of here while I find the bitch who tried to hurt my daughter." Kaneki said clearly pissed off. Sure enough as soon as Kaneki said that the ghoul was there. "So your the bitch who tried to harm my daughter. Well your gonna regret ever trying to." Kaneki said kagune emerging from back easily.

"I just wanted to have a little fun with her." The other ghoul said smiling maliciously. "You sick bastard!" Kaneki growled and then charged at him and before the ghoul knew what was happening his head was sliced off. "Ugh great this bastard tried to hurt my daughter and messed up a party." Kaneki said. "Guys go find Millie and Lowkus and ask if we can stay at their house our place may not be safe for awhile." Kaneki said. "Ok." Hide said gently picking up his shaking daughter and speaking comforting word's to the scared toddler. "I will meet you guy's there I have to clean up this mess." Kaneki said meaning the body. About an hour later Kaneki arrived at the apartment in the basement of Lowkus's and Millie's house. "I brought you guys some clothes and Hayami I brought you your favorite stuffed animal Kaneki said handing the toddler her toy which she immediately hugged.

"And for you Hide I brought some detective movies and maybe we can watch some princess movie's I brought if you want to Hayami." Kaneki said trying to get his daughter to smile she shouldn't be so frightened at her age she shouldn't be worried about these things. Her face immediately brightened at the word movies and she excitedly said "Yay!" "Which movie?" Kaneki asked smiling fondly at his daughters ability to brighten up so quickly. "Mulan!" She said excitedly. "Done!" Kaneki said putting in the movie. "Yay! I want popcorn!" She said and also demanded. "Fine but nothing else." Kaneki said smiling walking to the kitchen area. "Ok." Hayami said. "Hey let's get you cleaned up your all dirty!" Hide said picking up his daughter. "Ok! Can we splash Daddy when he walks in?".

She asked hopefully. "You know it!" Hide said carrying her into the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet so he could run the bath. "Ok kiddo I even put bubble's in!" Hide said lifting her up and putting her in the bath. "Yay!" She smiled laughing. "I'll tell you when he is coming." Hide said mischievously. Hayami just nodded grinning. "Hey Kaneki!" Hide called. "What?" Kaneki said dramatically they both knew he wasn't annoyed and that he was smiling. "Come into the bathroom!" Hide yelled. "Ok!" Kaneki replied. Hide moved out of the way so he wouldn't get wet. "Yeah?" Kaneki asked as he walked in. "SPLASH ATTACK!" Hayami yelled splashing Kaneki with water. "Every time..." Kaneki sighed pushing his now wet hair out of his eye's. They then spent the rest of the evening watching movies.

-4 years later-

* * *

"Ready for your first day of kindergarten?" Hide and Kaneki asked warmly. "Yeah! I wonder if I'll make any friends!" She said excitedly. "I bet you will!" The two parents said ruffling there daughters hair. Hayami walked into the classroom excitedly. She then sat down at a table. She waited hopefully for someone to sit next to her. No one did. When the teacher asked her to introduce herself she excitedly announced "Hi my name is Hayami Kaneki and I am half ghoul and love books!" She proudly announced.

The whole class gave her dirty looks after that except for a small group of unique looking kids. She wanted to cry. "How was school Spark?" Hide asked as they waited for Kaneki to come home so they could go out to eat. "It was awesome!" She lied. "That's good make any friends?" Hide asked. "Yep!" She said smiling. "That's good!" Hide said smiling. Kaneki walked through the door smiling and greeting his family. "So how was school? Make any new friends?" Kaneki asked smiling. "Great! And yes!" She replied once again lying. "Ok ready to go?" Hide asked.

"Yeah!" They both said. "Good cause I'm starving!" Hide said laughing. "To the car last one there is a grumpy Nishiki!" Hayami said running out of the door to the car. "Hey!" They both yelled and Hide jumped on Kaneki's back laughing. In the end Hayami won. They drove to dinner and a few hours later they returned smiling laughing but sleepy.

"Ok go get your bath and get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow." Kaneki said. All three walked to a bathroom to get ready for bed. Once Hide and Kaneki finished getting ready for bed they went to check on Hayami who was fast asleep already surrounded by a fort of blankets pillows and stuffed animals. The next morning she trudged down stairs sleepily to were her parents were eating breakfast. "Pop tarts today." Hide said pointing some pop tarts on a plate on the counter.

"Ok!" She said grabbing one and eating it quickly. Then grabbing her back pack she said goodbye to her parents and walked to school. She ate lunch alone but something interesting happened at recess. She sat under a tree reading a book figuring know one would wanna play with her. There was a rustling on the branch above her. Suddenly a blonde haired boy hung down from the tree almost vampire like. "Hi my name's Bill Cipher what's yours?" He asked excitedly eyes full curiosity. "H-Hayami Kaneki." She stuttered out nervously.

"Bill! Stop scaring that poor girl!" A blue haired girl yelled walking over. She wore a plaid skirt with a white shirt and her hair was pulled into a pony tail and had piercing blue eyes. "Sorry if he is scaring you." She said glaring at Bill. "N-no he didn't scare me I'm just surprised someone wants to talk to me." She admitted. "Oh well you seem nice and if they don't wanna talk to you there jerks." The girl said. "Thank you." Hayami replied that this girl was willing to be so nice. "Oh what's your name if you don't mind me asking? I didn't hear cause of that idiot I call my friend." The girl said meaning Bill. "Hayami." She replied more confidently. "Mine is Sasha." Sasha said. "Its a really cool name!" Hayami said. "So is yours!" Sasha said. A girl with long curly red hair that resembled Sasha excitedly skipped over. "Hi I'm Ella and you should tell me your name!" Ella said smiling holding out her hand.

"Its Hayami." Hayami said smiling. "Sorry about my twin she is a bit odd." Sasha said apologizing for her Sister. "Oh its fine!" Hayami said smiling. Suddenly they heard yelling. "WILL COME OUT AND BE SOCIABLE!" Followed by a "NEVER!" Sasha sighed and explained Will was Bill's twin brother. A blue haired boy with glasses grumpily jumped down from a tree holding a book. "What." Will asked. "Meet Hayami! Hayami this is Will and Will this is Hayami." Bill said.

"You like books to?!" They both asked excitedly. "Duh!" They both replied. "AHHH YOUR BEING A NERD WILL!" Bill yelled boredly. "What about me?" Hayami asked. "Your not being a nerd Hayami your being cute!" Bill replied with a small blush. "Oh thanks..." Hayami said blushing. When she came home that day she didn't have to lie. She did have a good day.

 **Ok I hoped you enjoyed the chapter sorry for mistakes on anything!**


	3. Chapter 4

**More large time skips. Also I forgot to post this before the chapter Captured so I'm posting it now and this takes place before the chapter captured.**

 **A few months later...**

"Mommy can my friends come over?" Hayami asked hopefully on a warm Friday morning. "Sure how many will be coming over?" Hide asked eating his cereal. "Four!" Hayami replied happily. "Ok I'll tell Kaneki to buy some snacks and soda on his way home from the airport." Hide said. "Kaneki? Isn't that our last name though?" Hayami asked confused. "That's what I call Daddy but you call him Daddy or Dad." Hide explained. "What's your name then? Is it Mommy?" Hayami asked curiously. "No its Hide but you call me Mommy or Mom since that's what I am to you." Hide said smiling warmly at his curious daughter.

"Ok!" She replied cheerfully. "Ok off to school you!" Hide said motioning for his daughter to go. "Ok!" She replied grabbing her back pack. She then excitedly skipped off to school. "Hayami!" Bill said excitedly running towards her almost knocking her over. "Hey you almost knocked me over!" Hayami said laughing. "Hey wanna come to a sleepover I'm having I'm inviting Sasha, Ella, Will and of course you!" She asked as they walked into the class. "Sure and I'm already answering for Will yes he can go the nerd needs a break from dark silence and books." Bill said laughing.

"Huh?" Hayami asked confused about the dark silence part. "Never mind." Bill said waving it off. "Ok.." Hayami said. When she saw Sasha and Ella she excitedly ran towards them. "You guys wanna come to my sleepover?!" She asked excitedly. "Sure we just gotta check with our Mom but I'm sure we can go." Sasha said smiling softly. She was a rather quiet girl but if you messed with her or her friends she could easily beat you up.

"I'm excited because my Dad will be home from his business trip to!" Hayami said excitedly smiling. The school day went by quickly and soon enough Hayami excitedly skipped home. She would meet her friends by the grocery store and they would walk to her house from there. "DADDY!" Hayami excitedly yelled as she saw her Kaneki and Hide waiting for her. "Hey Spark!" Kaneki said laughing picking her up. "What are those?" She asked curiously pointing to a few bandages on Kaneki's neck and arms. "Nothing Daddy was just being clumsy." Kaneki said touching his chin. "You need to be more careful like Mommy!" She said grinning. "Ok I will." He said. "Hey you go clean your room I heard your having a sleepover and your room is messy." Kaneki said putting her down still smiling. "Ok!" She said pouting. "How bad was the mission?" Hide asked once Hayami went into the house. "Tougher then usual. Agori tree is still going and the CCG is more corrupt then ever. There looking for us still." Kaneki said sighing.

"You'd think they have given up by now." Hide said that leaning on Kaneki. "Yeah. You go get some rest you look exhausted I know it's hard when I have to leave but I have to make sure they don't find us and you look like your gonna fall over.

Also tomorrow we're going out to dinner and tonight I'm cooking." Kaneki said to his exhausted Husband.

"That sounds nice Hide said looking up at Kaneki and smiling softly. "Yeah now let me carry my lovely princess to his castle." Kaneki said lifting Hide up bridal style. "Neki!" Hide said laughing. "I'm going to carry you everywhere today!" Kaneki said decidedly lightly peppering kisses to Hide's scalp. Hide laughed in response. "And guess what I don't have to go on another mission till next month and that should be our last mission then I can always be here with you and Hayami." Kaneki said smiling at Hide. "Good cause I hate it when you leave I'm so lonely in bed and when I come home from work." Hide said. "I know that's why I'm making sure its the last mission I have to go on." Kaneki said. "Good." Hide said.

Kaneki then pushed open the door. He then carried Hide to their couch and set him down carefully. Hide sleepily begged for Kaneki to cuddle so Kaneki did and waited for Hide to fall asleep to go and clean the house and set out snacks. Hayami excitedly walked through the doorway with her friends who were all chatting excitedly. By this time Hide was awake and watching Tv with Kaneki on the couch. "I ordered pizza and wings for dinner that's ok with you right?"

Kaneki asked Hide. "Yeah but it better be the good wings not the crappy type with no flavor." Hide said. "Its the good kind don't worry." Kaneki said. "Good." Hide said. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Kaneki said getting up. Hide just nodded turning his attention back to the Tv. Kaneki paid for the food and took it into the kitchen. He then went back to Hide and he picked him up bridal style which caused Hide to blush furiously. Kaneki then set him down on a bar stool and called down the kids. "FOOD!"

Hayami shouted joyfully. "Calm down Spark!" Hide said to his daughter. All of the kids took their seats and Kaneki handed them plates with food on them and each a can of Pitt cola. They eagerly scarfed down the food and then ran off the movie room were Kaneki had set up a movie for them. Kaneki then carried Hide to the couch. "I gotta go make sure the kids are ok then I'll be back up." Kaneki said kissing Hide softly on the lips and then went downstairs. A few minutes later he came back up. "There doing fine I'm assuming there probably gonna fall asleep down there." Kaneki said laughing. "Fine by me." Hide said laying his head on Kaneki's lap. "So what movie you wanna watch?" Kaneki asked running his fingers through Hide's soft blonde hair. "Anything it doesn't matter to me maybe something really boring that we can just make out through." Hide suggested. "Sounds good to me." Kaneki said turning on the most cheesy looking horror movie they could find.

Within minutes both were heatedly making out Kaneki had already left a few hickeys on Hide's neck and even though he wanted to more they both knew couldn't since the kids we're downstairs and they were in their living room not there bedroom. "Mmm Kaneki you know we should agh! S-stop before the kids walk in on us." Hide stuttered he was practically jelly in Kaneki's embrace. "Maybe tomorrow night?" Kaneki offered. "Yes!" Hide said grinning mischievously at Kaneki. "I look forward to it." Kaneki said grinning back just as mischievously.

(Meanwhile downstairs)

"Shut up Bill! I wanna watch the movie!" Hayami whisper yelled at Bill who was trying to spoil everything. The two were sitting in recliners right next to each other so Hayami could easily throw pop corn at him. Sasha, Ella, and Will had fallen asleep already and Bill and Hayami wanted to see who could stay up the latest. After awhile Bill drifted off to sleep. As Hayami continued watching the movie she heard crying and mumbling from Bill. She looked over concerned. He was sleep crying.

"N-no don't hurt him you can hurt me as much as you want but please not him!" He said frantically in his sleep. His shirt sleeves were hiked up a bit showing horrible looking bruises and tattoo's of some sort? She gently shook him awake. "Bill its ok your safe whoever he is can't hurt you its ok." She said carefully hugging her crying friend. "Can you tell me what happened?" She asked gently her Mom did this when her Dad would have nightmares or vise versa. "It was just a nightmare I'm fine." Bill sniffled smiling.

"Ok if you wanna tell me then tell me." She said. "Ok I will." Bill responded wiping away a few stray tears and smiling tiredly. "Hey what about we watch a another movie?" Hayami suggested. "Yeah that sounds nice." Bill said. Hayami then grabbed the remote and scrolled through movies. The two finally decided to watch a movie called "All dogs go to heaven" Hayami was full on crying while Bill his his face in a pillow trying to hide the fact the movie affected him to. They finally turned on Spongebob and fell asleep both leaning on one another. Hide and Kaneki walked downstairs to check on them both smiled at the heartwarming sight. Then walked upstairs to there room and fell asleep in one another's arms warm and happy.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and just to clarify a few things I will not write smut for Hidekane even though that one part in the story does imply that yes they do the yaoi together forgot to mention in the last chapter that Bill and Will Cipher in this story are the original Bill Cipher's sons. And as for what Kaneki does on his business trips he works for the same agency Lowkus and Millie do and often goes back to Japan to fight Agori and the CCG.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiiii ok warning again I have a thing for large time skips and also things happen when I listen to svtfoe songs. Example Just friends and another things I may add Svtfoe later. That would be interesting but ya know its just a thought. Ok to the story.**

Hayami and her friends were now in fifth grade. Her Dad still had to go on missions and every time he came back with injuries still apparent. Right now he was on another mission so Hide kept the small bookstore and cafe in one open a bit longer so he could keep himself busy. Hayami would come in and work with Hide and sometimes her friends would come in and help. "Mom do you think Dad will be home in time for my birthday and his own birthday?"

Hayami asked as she organized books. "I hope so I haven't heard from him in awhile I'm getting worried." Hide said sighing as he made some coffee to take to a costumer. "Hey what about we go to Portland for a bit maybe you could take me to the aquarium." Hayami said hopefully. "Sounds good maybe we can get front seats at the dolphin show to!" Hide said smiling. "Yeah!" Hayami said smiling she knew she had cheered up her Mom which had made her happy. They then closed up shop and decided to walk home. "Can we go to Greasy's for dinner?" Hayami asked as they approached the diner. "Sounds good I don't really feel like cooking so that works out good." Hide said as they walked into the cozy diner. They both ate and happily talked. A boy named Robbie walked up to them.

"Your jacket is stupid." He said referring to a blue jacket wore that had once belonged to Kaneki but had become Hide's. Hayami decided she didn't like this. "What did you say about my moms jacket?" She growled getting up and rolling up her sleeve's. "I said its stupid." Robbie laughed back. "What are you gonna do about it? Its not like that white haired freak you call a dad us here to do anything." This made Hide and Hayami furious. "DON'T YOU CALL MY DAD A FREAK EVER AGAIN." She yelled furiously. "What you gonna do about it?" Robbie taunted. "This!" Hayami said and punched him knocking him out. The whole room gasped. Hide grabbed his daughters hand and ran out of the diner with his daughter all the way home. "Hayami you can't just go punching people because they make you mad!" He yelled. "I'm sorry but no one calls my Dad a freak. Ever." She said fire blazing in her eyes.

"I don't like it when people insult him either but now we could be in huge trouble!" Hide said panicked. "I'm sorry I didn't think about that I couldn't even think!" She said now terrified of herself realizing her strength could seriously hurt someone. "Its ok I used to act like you when I was little to but you still have to be punished even if the little punk deserved it.

" Hide said sighing. "Ok.." Hayami said. "No aquarium tomorrow." Hide said firmly. "Ok." Hayami said excepting her punishment it could've been worse. They then heard the phone ringing. "Probably the cops or something." Hide said going to get it. "Mom?" Hide asked with surprise as he picked up the phone. "The CCG captured Kaneki." Lowkus said crying through the phone. Hide nearly dropped the phone. "N-no that can't be true." Hide with disbelief. "It is he distracted them long enough so Millie could free the innocent ghoul's they were holding and they captured him." Lowkus said still crying. "I-I see I have to go." Hide said shakily hanging up. "What happened?" Hayami asked concerned. "N-nothing go get ready for bed." Hide said holding back tears. "Ok.." She said walking upstairs. As soon as his daughter was out of sight Hide fell down crying. "N-no he can't be captured this is a dream. It has to be!" Hide said to himself hugging his knee's as he cried. The phone started ringing again. Hide answered again. "If you want your husband back you'll give us your daughter." The person said then hung up. Hide threw the phone across the room sobbing. Little did he know Hayami had been listening the whole time. She frowned slightly and ran to her room. She quickly searched the CCG and were they were. Then searched flights to Tokyo Japan. Quickly packing her bag she left a note on her desk and climbed out her window. She then ran to a car dealer nearby. Easily breaking the glass she broke into were the keys were kept and got into a car and drove as fast as possible to the nearest airport. The cops could chase her all they wanted they would never catch her.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "I'm not letting you run off without me trying to stop you." The voice said. "How did you know I was running away Bill?" She asked shakily. "Just a feeling." He said. "You shouldn't be following me and were is your brother? Won't he be worried about you?" She asked. "He is sleeping over at Sasha and Ella's house there gonna watch a bunch of nerdy movies." He said relaxing into the seat. "I heard about what happened ya know you don't have to give your self up to them." Bill said. "Yes I do." She said clutching the steering wheel.

"My parents probably never even wanted me in the first place." She growled. "Yes they did I bet if they didn't they would've left you when they escaped or gave you away but they didn't." Bill said. "Whatever I'm giving myself up and saving my Dad." She said carelessly stopping the car in the middle of the airport parking lot. "Don't follow me." She said running towards the planes so she could sneak on. When she finally settled in the cargo area behind some boxes she relaxed a bit. She thought to herself I can protect everyone this way.

She felt the plane begin to take off and soon enough it was in the air. Soon enough after that there was a flash of light and Bill materialized in front of her. "I'm not letting you do this alone." He said. "How...?" Hayami whispered shocked.

 **Hahaha I'm evil writing this chapter. Making these poor babies suffer. Also I wanna clarify that Bill doesn't spy on Hayami he just felt something was wrong and went to check on her. Ok also Dipper and Mable will appear in a few chapters is just taking a bit sorry. Ok bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people here's another chapter.**

Hide walked upstairs wiping away his tears to check on his daughter. He peaked through her bedroom door to check if Hayami had fallen asleep yet. She wasn't there. "Hayami? Ya in there kiddo?" He asked walking into her room. He noticed the window was open. "Oh no.." He said. He looked over to her desk were he found a note. The note said "Dear mom, I have gone to rescue Dad. I am sorry I couldn't give you a proper goodbye but I knew you'd try to stop me. I have to do this I have to turn myself in. Don't go after me you won't catch me. Love your daughter, Hayami." Hide ran downstairs and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed his Mom's number. She picked up quickly. "You ok sweetie?" Lowkus asked trying to comfort him. "Hayami ran away she is going to turn herself in to the CCG you have to find her and stop her." Hide said. He was not letting the CCG capture his daughter. "I'm flying to Japan to help find her and save Kaneki you can't stop me." Hide said firmly then hung up. "And he wonders were she gets it from..." Lowkus said sighing. Quickly jumping back into battle she narrowly dodged a investigator.

(Mean while on the plane)

"How..how'd you do that?" Hayami stuttered. "Well ya see I'm kinda a demon. Please don't freak out." Bill said hanging his head. "I'm not gonna freak out or else I'd be just as bad as those who call ghouls monster's and your still my best friend I'm just a bit surprised." Hayami said. "Ok good I don't know what I'd do if you hated me." Bill said his eyes seemed to grow sad at the thought. "I'm not going to hate you." Hayami said hugging her friend. They stayed like that for a bit. We should get some rest it'll be awhile till we arrive." Bill said snuggling into his Jacket it was cold were they were. "I brought a sleeping bag I can open it and we can share you look cold." She offered. "Ok." Bill said. She carefully walked over to were he was sitting. She then pulled the opened up sleeping bag over them. "I'll stay up just in case someone comes down we still need to be on alert." Hayami said. "No I can stay up I don't really need sleep I just like it." Bill said. "You sure?" Hayami asked. "Yeah I'm sure." Bill said. "Ok.." She said closing her eyes. Soon enough she dozed off.

(A few hours later)

"Hey wake up were almost there." Bill said gently shaking Hayami awake. "Mmmm five more minutes.." Hayami said cuddling against Bill which caused him to blush furiously. "No you have to get up." He said firmly shaking her awake. "Fine..Ahh! Sorry!" She said realizing she had been cuddling Bill. "Yeah its ok." He said still blushing. Hayami quickly packed up and thew her bookbag over shoulder. "We have to sneak off without getting caught once the plane lands." Hayami said. "Yeah I got that covered." Bill said smiling. "Ok take my hand." He said. "Ok..." Hayami said uncertainly. The plane landed and Bill and Hayami got off the plane. They walked pass numerous people crew members, passengers. "How can they not see us?" Hayami whispered uncertainly. "I made us invisible but there not deaf to our talking so we gotta be quiet." He said. Hayami simply nodded. Soon enough they were out of the airport. "Ok people can see us now but I'm going to make it appear that were 18 I don't want anyone trying to take us to a police station." Bill said and within seconds a mist surrounded them both and suddenly they both appeared to be 18. "Whoa.." They both said. Hayami had purple galaxy like hair styled into a long braid and she wore a black dress. Bill had a jacket with the cipher wheel on it and was tan with shaggy blonde hair. Freckles danced across his face and her wore a eye patch across one eye. "W-we should probably go." Hayami stuttered. "Yeah." Bill said and quickly snapping his fingers made a motor bike appear. "Really your gonna drive that thing? You know we are technically ten still right?" Hayami said hesitantly. "I've driven a motor bike before we'll be fine." He said hopping on the bike. "Ok..." She said hesitantly climbing on the back of the bike. "Hang on!" Bill said and bike roared through the streets of Tokyo. "Mmm what's that smell?" Hayami said sniffing the air. "I'm not sure I can stop at a food stand or something if your hungry." Bill offered.

"I can't eat human food at the moment I forgot to take my pills before I left the house I'll have to see if they have synthetic meat." Hayami said. "Uh I hate to break it to you but they don't have that here your gonna have to eat human meat." Bill said. "Oh I can wait." Hayami said. "You need strength for fighting your gonna have to eat." Bill said. "Ok.." Hayami said softly. Bill pulled over the motor bike and conjured up a knife. "Stay out of sight someone is coming." Bill said and she swiftly ran out of sight. A man walked by and Bill pulled him into the alleyway quickly killing him. "Ok come out." He called. "Hayami hesitantly walking towards Bill and the dead body. "Go on eat it." Bill said casually. "What? Like that?!" She said eyeing the body. He kakugan was out now. Bill leaned down and sliced off a hand. "Here you can eat it in pieces but hurry." He said giving her the gory looking hand. She hesitated as she bit into the hand but then quickly devoured the hand then the body itself. She burped embarrassed wiping the blood off her face. She looked shocked and surprised by what she did. "Come on we need to get you some new clothes he said gesturing the black flowing dress. "Yeah its not exactly easy riding a motor bike in this." She said. "Yeah come on." Bill said.

(Meanwhile back in Gravity falls)

Hide packed his bag he was going to Tokyo and getting his daughter back and getting his husband back. He hopped into his car with his bag and drove to the junk yard. "Yo Mcgucket! Ya there?!" Hide yelled. "I'm old Man Mcgucket!" Mcgucket yelled dancing out of his shack. "Yeah whatever do you have any quinque's?" Hide asked. "Why yes!" Mcgucket said handing Hide a good quality one. "How much you want for it?" Hide asked looking over the weapon. "I want a decoration for my beard! Ya have any band aids?!" He asked. "Uh yeah.." Hide said handing him a bandage. "The quinque is all yours!" Mcgucket said and disappeared into the junk yard. Hide didn't question it. He walked back to his car and drove to were Kaneki his Mom and Millie's work is. He stormed out of the car and into the headquarters. A guard tried to stop him but Hide flashed his ID at the guard and was let through. He walked to the section of the building were pilots worked. Then knocking on the door he was told to go to in case he and his family were told to use. "I need you to fly me to Japan he said to the Sasha and Ella's mother. "Your going to try and rescue your husband aren't you?" She said. "Yes and my daughter." Hide said. "Wait Hayami is in Japan?!" She said shocked. "Yeah." He said. "Well I suppose I can get a rescue team together." Lisa said. "Good I'm going with them." Hide said. "What no! Its to dangerous!" Lisa said. "I'm going I don't care if I have to fly there myself." Hide said. "I'm sorry but you shouldn't go out there." She said. "I don't have time for this." Hide said and walked out of the room to get some gear and then a jet or plane. "Wait! I'll fly you there.." Lisa said running after Hide. "Ok just don't hold me up." Hide replied as he walked along to the plane. In 20 minutes they were on the jet and taking off. Hide's eyes had a look to them that made him scary. He was getting his family back.

(Meanwhile in Tokyo)

Bill and Hayami stopped at a few thrift shops and got some new clothes to better blend in. "Its dark let's try and find a motel." Bill said as they rode along. "Yeah I'm tired and I need to be ready to fight to get my Dad back." Hayami said. They rode past a small park. "Hey Bill can we stop here I think this is the park my parents used to go to." Hayami said. "Ok." Bill said pulling over the motorbike and locking it. Hayami walked towards a big whale. "Yeah I think this is the place." She said softly. She climbed onto the whale and Bill climbed up to and sat beside her. Observing the whale her eyes suddenly widened. "My parents they carved there names in the whale!" She said pointing to two names saying "Hide Nagachika and Kaneki Ken." "That's cool." Bill said absently as he gazed at the stars deep in thought. "Come on let's go." She said hopping down and Bill hopped down after her. They then got on the motor bike and drove to a motel. Bill booked them a room and they grabbed there things and walked up the stairs to their room. On the way up men kept throwing lust filled glances at Hayami who unknowingly walked along. Bill glared at them all and mouthed the words "Touch her I kill you." They continued staring anyway. When the two reached their room Bill made sure everything was locked so they could be somewhat safe. Hayami put her stuff on one of the two beds. "Hey you can use the bathroom first to change." Bill said setting his stuff down. "Ok thank you!" She said walking into the bathroom with some clothes. About 10 minutes later she came out in a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. Her hair was wet and a bit messy.

"I'm beat! I'm going to bed!" She said flopping on her bed. "Ok." Bill said walking into the bathroom so he could get ready for bed. About 15 minutes later he walked out in a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. He looked over to Hayami who was already curled up and asleep. Whenever she slept she curled her self into a ball as if she were protecting herself from an unseen force. He climbed onto his bed and fell asleep quickly. Around midnight Bill was awoken by a yell. He saw a ghoul looming over Hayami grinning sadistically. Bill shot out of bed and pulled the ghoul away. How dare this ghoul try to touch Hayami who had already been through so much. "I warned you." Bill growled punching the man in the head it still didn't do it though.

Bill could only successfully fight the ghoul because he was a demon. Suddenly the ghoul knocked Bill out of the way and moved over to Hayami who held her fist up shaking in a attempt to defend herself. "Aww come on just give up and make this easier for both of us." The ghoul said moving to touch her chest. Hayami's Kangune then busted out of her back and tour threw the ghouls stomach. Then the kagune sliced his head off before he could react. Hayami stared down at the body in shock. She couldn't believe she just killed someone. She also couldn't believe what that man had tried to do to her. She then grew angry. Bill walked over and gently asked. "Hey you ok there?" He asked worry in his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine I guess." Hayami said. "Well we have to get rid of the body." Bill said looking down at the body. "I'll eat it the fighting made me hungry anyways." Hayami said decidedly. "You sure?" Bill asked softly.

"Yeah." Hayami said then crouching down she devoured the body. Bill cleaned up the blood left over once she finished and fixed the door. Hayami then for another shower and changed since she had alot of blood on her. She then curled up on her bed and silent sobs racked her body. Bill noticed this and walked over and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "How you doin there?" He asked carefully. "I'm fine." She replied voice shaky. "I don't think you are." He said starting to tickle her so she would uncurl. She laughed uncurling herself. "S-stop tickling me!" She choked out through her laughter. "If you tell me what's wrong besides that incident that just occurred." Bill said. "Fine!" Hayami said still laughing so hard she started crying. "Ok good." He said stopping tickling her. "Well I just killed someone and ate them! Oh yeah my Dad is being held captive and I left my Mom back in Oregon!" She exclaimed holding her face in her hands tears rolling down her face. "Hey its gonna be ok. Were gonna save your Dad and bring him back and life will go back to normal and all that happily ever after crap." Bill said hugging her. "Potty mouth!" She teased smiling now.

"Shut up!" Bill said a light blush dusting his face. "Nah." Hayami said. Bill got up and walked over to his bed. "I'm going to bed." He said laying down on his bed and pulling the covers over himself. "Hey can I sleep with you tonight I'm still a scared someone else is gonna come after me..." She said looking nervously at the door. "Ok just don't kick me in your sleep like you did last time I slept over." Bill said moving over. "No promises." She said laughing. She then fell asleep quickly. Bill closed his eyes and fell asleep easily. The two woke up to someone knocking loudly on there door. "CCG OPEN UP!" The voice yelled.

Hayami almost replied but Bill covered her mouth. "We have to plan this out they won't recognize us so we can probably answer but pack your stuff and throw it in the vents in the bathroom in case we have to escape through the vents." Bill whispered. "Ok." She replied then grabbed her book bag and walked into the bathroom and put it in the vent. She then walked to the doorway were Bill was talking to a creepy looking man. "Who is this?" The man asked. "My girlfriend." Bill replied with a straight face. Hayami gave him a really? Look but Bill didn't return the look. "My name is Investigator Mado and I would like to ask you a few questions regarding the centipedes and his mates offspring. We assume that the Centipedes offspring and mate will come looking for the centipede. "Now why would you think that?" Hayami asked.

"The centipedes mate showed deep amounts of concern for the centipede and the offspring it was carrying." Mado said. "Ok why are you telling us this?" Bill asked. "Because we believe that your girlfriend is the centipedes offspring." Mado said pointing to Hayami. "Even though she appears a young adult I believe that she may have made a deal with a demon to make her appear older." Mado said. "Another thing this room reeks of blood. Fresh blood." Mado said grinning. "Run." Bill mouthed to Hayami. Hayami then excused herself without explanation and crawled into the vent were her back pack was containing her and Bill's belongings and quickly grabbed it and crawled to a outside vent. She easily slid out of the vent and hopped to the ground. She saw a man smoking nearby. She slowly stalked towards him she was going to injure him so the investigators would come out and Bill could escape. Her Kagune slowly slid out her back. "Why hello there mister!" She said smiling sweetly. The man screamed terrified. Bill came crashing through a window and investigators followed him. Hayami sliced the man's stomach but not enough to kill him she had to create a distraction and the man was it. "There is a person hurt!" Amon yelled. Hayami and Bill ran to were Bill's motorcycle was parked and drove off as fast as possible.

"You'll never catch us!" Hayami yelled at the investigators as her and Bill drove fast away. They easily lost the investigators and drove to a old boarded up place. A old rusting sign "Anteiku" was on the building. Bill and Hayami got the door open and wheeled Bills motorcycle in so no one saw it. They closed the door. "Well that was close." Hayami said leaning on a table. "It was." Bill agreed. "Hey did the sign out there say Anteiku?" Hayami asked. "Yeah why?" Bill asked. "My Dad told about this place. He said the people here helped him when he became a ghoul. Aunt Touka worked here and so did Uncle Nishiki!" She said. "Why don't we check the place out real quick then?" Bill suggested. "Yeah!" Hayami said. The two walked around the place. Hayami found a old wallet with her Dad's ID card in it and some yen. "Whoa your Dad looks so different." Bill said looking at the card. "He does." Hayami said looking at the old card. They also found a old notebook with the name Hinami written in it. "Must've been Aunt Hinami's!". Hayami said."Yeah." Bill said. Hayami put the items in her bag.

"Let's go I want to find my Dad a get him home my mom has to be worried sick." Hayami said. They wheeled the motorcycle back out and closed the door to Anteiku. They then drove off to a place called the helter skelter. "This is a bar.." Hayami said walking in. "I know the lady who runs the place she can help us." Bill said. "Itori!" He yelled. "Ah Bill my favorite customer! And who is the lovely lady you brought with you today. "This is Hayami Kaneki." Bill said. "You mean Kaneki's daughter?" Itori asked in shock. "Yep." Hayami said. "You gotta be wrong she would be ten by now although she does smell of him and his mate." Itori said confused. "Well she is the centipedes daughter." Bill said. "Well you are my most trust worthy client so ok.." Itori said. "We need to know were there keeping my Dad." Hayami said cutting straight to the chase. "Well I'd say there keeping him in one of there labs in Cochlea. Considering his ranking as a SSS rated ghoul. He grew powerful even after you were born." Itori said sipping her drink. "I never knew he was SSS ranked Hayami said softly.

A door swung open and two people walked in one a woman with long purple hair, glasses, and a white dress. A man followed after her bright purple hair and wearing a colorful suit. Itori looked at them with disgust. "Tsukiyama and Rize what a surprise." She said rolling her eyes. "Nice to see you to! And who might these to be?" Rize purred eyeing Bill. Hayami noticed this and frowned. "I am Hayami Kaneki and this is my boyfriend Bill." Hayami said putting a arm around Bill. Bill looked at her amused. "So you two both tried to eat my Dad eh? If you try it with me or my boyfriend you will regret it." She growled. "No fighting in here." Itori said nervously. Someone else opened the door. "Hey Itori long time no see." Hide said walking in followed by Lisa Sasha's and Ella's mom. "Rize?!" He yelled fist balling up. "Hello Hideyoshi." Rize purred strutting over to him. "That ain't gonna work on me you two faced bitch." Hide growled. "You ruined Kaneki's life! He never deserved what you did to him he never deserved it!" Hide yelled. "Calm down you have bigger problems to worry about." Bill spoke up. "Oh yeah finding my daughter and husband." Hide said. "Well I'm your daughter so that's one person found." Hayami said sighing hanging her head ready to be yelled at. "My daughter is ten not a young adult." Hide said. "Mister follow us and we'll explain." Bill said. "Why should I trust you?" Hide asked questionably. "I came to your daughters first sleep over and your daughters favorite movie is Homeward bound." Bill replied. "How'd you know that?" Hide asked questioningly. "Just follow me." Bill said pulling him along into a back room.

Hayami followed. Bill snapped his fingers and him and Hayami were ten again. "What the hell?" Hide asked looking at the two ten year olds shocked. "Well ya see I'm kinda a demon." Bill said nervously. "Ok well why are you helping my daughter?" Hide asked. Bill pulled him aside away from Hayami. "You gotta promise not to tell anyone Bill said nervously. "Ok what is it?" Hide asked smiling softly. He recognized this behavior he acted like this when he told his Mom he liked Kaneki. "I have a crush on Hayami." Bill admitted blushing. "Its our secret. Hide said smiling. "You two are gonna have a go back to your eighteen year old forms we don't want anyone knowing that Bill is a demon." Hide said. "Ok." Bill said and with a snap of his fingers him and Hayami looked eighteen again. "Let's go." Hide said. "I know were your husband is just follow me." Bill said. They walked out of the bar to Bills motorcycle. "You know how to drive a motorcycle?" Bill asked snapping his fingers allowing another motorcycle to appear.

"You know how to drive one right?" Bill asked hopping on his motorcycle. "Yeah." Hide said hopping on his motorcycle. Hayami climbed on the motorcycle Bill was riding. They looked over to see Tsukiyama and Rize walk out of the bar menacingly. "Wait up Hayami-kun!" Tsukiyama said grinning sadistically. "Drive." Bill mouthed to Hide. Hide sped off and Bill and Hayami followed. They heard two ghouls after them. Hayami balanced herself on the back of the and released her Kagune. "MUY BIEN!" She heard Tsukiyama declare. "Hayami switch places with me I'll burn those two bastards." Bill said. Hide whipped out his quinque and hit at Rize with one hand while driving with the other. Hayami somehow managed to knock Tsukiyama out. She then moved to help Hide fight off Rize. "Stay away from my Mom!" She growled knocking out Rize. They easily arrived near Cochlea after escaping the ghouls. "So how are we gonna get in?" Hide asked. "Here grab my hand." Bill said. Hayami and Hide each grabbed a hand. "Ok we just have to be quiet." Bill said. They snuck in to the facility. Hayami accidentally set off a alarm causing investigators to chase after them. Eventually they found were Kaneki was being held all's that was left was to get in.

 **Yep I crammed a lot of stuff into that chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people enjoy the chapter!**

Four months later...

"Can I talk to the babies?" Hayami asked Hide with excited grey eyes. "Sure just be careful." Hide said smiling. Hayami curiously poked her moms stomach jumped back alarmed. "They kicked me!" She squeaked. "You kicked to." Hide said laughing. Kaneki walked in and said "He is right you did kick." Kaneki said ruffling her hair. She argued that she didn't and then declared she was going to get a snack. Hide and Kaneki went upstairs and into there room since Hide felt tired. Hide laid down Sleepily but before he knew it Kaneki was cuddling him. The baby kicked again. "Goof balls." Kaneki laughed. "I'm sure." Hide said laughing. Kaneki then moved towards Hide's stomach. "What are you doing?" Hide asked laughing. "Giving the babies kisses!" Kaneki said kissing Hide's stomach lightly making him laugh. Eventually the two ended up cuddling for a bit before falling asleep.

Nine months later...

"GET UP NOW!" Hide screamed into Kaneki's ear. "Ok!" Kaneki said sitting up immediately. He knew what was happening and got Hayami up then called Hides parents and Nishiki, Kimi, Touka, Yoriko, and Hinami. Nishiki and Kimi agreed to watch Hayami. So after a few hours of crying and screaming and Kaneki worrying the triplets were born. They fondly named the two girls Miki and the other Ryoko after Hinami's mom. They happily named the boy Kiyoshi. "There so beautiful." Hide breathed. "And have your eyes." Kaneki said. It was true they all had beautiful honey brown eyes. "We did good." Hide said smiling.

Two years later...

"Wanna go to the mystery shack?" Hayami asked Sasha. "Sure but I ain't wasting my money on anything there!" She said as they walked. Soon they arrived and walked inside. "Hey Soos! Hey Wendy!" They said greeting them. "Whasup dudes?" Soos asked. "Oh were just bored need any help around the shack?" They asked. "No were good but Twins are staying the summer here why don't you go say hi I bet you guys would be like the best friends!" Soos said as he fixed something. "Ok well most people don't really like me because I'm half ghoul so they may not like me." She said nervously. A girl with braces and a sweater raced into the room. "Hi I'm Mabel! What are your names?" Mabel asked excitedly. "Oh my name is Hayami. And my name is Sasha." The two girls said to the sweater clad girl. "Your name's are so pretty!" Mabel said excitedly

"Thanks so is yours." Hayami said with a small blush. "No problem!" Mabel said excitedly. A boy walked in with a notebook and a pen. "Dipper look new friends!" Mabel said pointing to Hayami and Sasha. "Mabel stop scaring the costumers!" Dipper said. "Oh she is not scaring us." Hayami said smiling warmly. "Ok." Dipper said. "Well my name is Hayami and I'm Sasha." The two girls said. "Wait you mean thee Hayami Kaneki?!" Dipper asked excitedly. "Yeah why?" Hayami said growing nervous. "I've always wanted the meet the centipede's daughter!" Dipper said excitedly. Sasha rolled her eyes. "Oh well now you have so I should probably be going." Hayami said grabbing Sasha's hand. "Wait do you guys wanna go to the mall sometime?" Mabel asked. "S-sure." Hayami said. The two girls hurried out. Once the shack was out of sight Sasha started giggling. "What? What is so funny?!" Hayami asked. "Someone's got a crush!" She said laughing. "I do not. Remember what happened last time I had a crush? The girl told me to jump off a cliff and that one boy just walked away and we never saw him again." Hayami said sighing. "Oh yeah." Sasha said. They heard someone running. The two looked behind them. It was Dipper. They stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Hey wait!" Dipper yelled. "What's up?" Hayami asked. "I'm sorry if I scared you I just wanted to ask you some questions." Dipper said seemingly sincerely apologetic.

"It's fine I guess you can ask a few questions." Hayami said. "Well what color is your Kagune? Oh! And have you ever killed someone? Or lost control?" Dipper asked clicking his pen excitedly. "Red and black. Yes. No." Hayami answered. "Who?!" Dipper asked eyes wide. "It was another ghoul that tried to rape me." She said softly shaking at the memory. "What did you do with the body?" Dipper asked. Hayami grew uncomfortable well more uncomfortable at that point. "I ate it.." She said looking ashamed of herself. "That's all the questions your asking pine tree." Sasha said grabbing Hayami's hand and leading her away from Dipper. "Why Pine tree?!" Dipper asked. "Come on to the tree's the kid is to weak to follow us up there." Sasha said jumping onto a tree and starting it as Dipper started walking towards them again. "Ok." Hayami said. She easily jumped up into a branch. The two girls began going from tree to tree losing Dipper and eventually arriving at Sasha's house. It was a small two story 2 bath 3 bedroom home. "Want a snack?" Sasha asked. "Sure." Hayami said. Sasha grabbed some sandwich's, chips, and Pitt cola and they walked out the Sasha's bedroom deck and sat down with the food. They began munching on Sandwiches and watching the lake. "If that boy bugs you again tell me I don't mind his sister but he asks to many questions." Sasha said sipping her drink. "Ok I believe he has good intentions but your right he does ask to many questions." Hayami said. "Maybe Bill could give him a scare?" Sasha suggested. "No." Hayami said. They finished there food then went down to the lake. "Hey wanna go swimming?" Hayami asked.

"Sure." Sasha said and with that they jumped in the water. Sasha gracefully swum around while Hayami tried to sneak up on Sasha multiple times. Suddenly the saw a flash of red. Sasha froze. "Hayami go out of the lake. I need to check this out." Sasha said wading deeper into the water. "I'm not leaving you here alone with it." Hayami said. "Just go please." Sasha said. The moon on her shoulder started glowing and she quickly slapped a hand over her shoulder. "Just go!" Sasha screamed. "Ok..." Hayami said reluctantly wading out of the water. She slowly walked home. Then she saw him again. This time he was reluctant to approach her and seemed a bit scared. "Dipper can we talk?" Hayami asked. "S-sure." Dipper said. "I'm sorry we ran off on you but I just don't like people asking me such personal things." Hayami said. "So does this mean you forgive me?" Dipper asked. "Yes." Hayami said smiling.

Back at the lake...

"Ella! You know how dangerous is it to be in your mermaid form near people in broad daylight!" Sasha said to her sister as they hid behind some rocks. "I'm sorry I just didn't realize I had gotten that close to people the lake is just so nice today." Ella said sighing dreamily. "I know it is please just be more careful I don't think me and mom could deal with losing you." Sasha said hugging her sister. "I'll be fine." Ella said. "Just be careful." Sasha said. Her blue tail swished around nervously in the water her tattoo glowing. "We should stay out of the water and away from it if possible my mark started glowing when Hayami was right near me." Sasha said. "Ok I noticed my mark did to." Ella said. "Hey you think we could use our other abilities to help us during the full moon?" Ella asked. "It wouldn't be wise." Sasha said. The two girls switched back to there human forms and walked back to there house.

At the Mystery shack...

"Hey Dipper I got a date!" Mabel said excitedly. Dipper questioned his sister for a bit before going back to reading the Journal he found. He noticed a lot off about his sisters new boyfriend. He walked to the address Hayami told him to go to if he wanted to hang out sometime. "Whoa her parents are rich." Dipper said. He knocked on the door a man with blonde hair and a small black haired boy about two years old clinging to his leg nervously opened the door. "Hello are you one of Hayami's friends?" Hide asked. "Yeah I came here to ask if she wanted to hang out." Dipper said. "She is upstairs two doors down to the right." Hide said trying to move with the small black haired boy clinging to his leg. "Kiyoshi you gotta let go of mommy." Hide said reaching down to pull the two year old off his leg. Kiyoshi clung to Hide tightly. Dipper walked upstairs and then knocked on the door. "Come in!" Hayami said. He walked into her room. "Hey I need you to help me spy on my sisters boyfriend who is possibly a zombie." Dipper said. "Ok." Hayami said setting down her sketchpad. The two walked out of the house waving goodbye to Hide and the triplet's.

Dipper got the keys from Wendy to the golf cart and quickly tried to find Mabel. They heard her yelling and screaming. The golf cart crashed through the trees to were Mabel was tied up. It took some fighting but eventually they escaped the gnomes. Or so they thought. They heard a booming behind them Hayami was sitting in the back of the cart so she saw them first. She punched them away but a some got to Dipper and Mabel the twins fought them off. Dipper lost his hat in the process. The gnomes followed them to the shack. Mabel agreed to marry them she tricked them with a leaf blower. The twins went back into the shack while Hayami sleepily trudged home. Her mom was sitting on the couch curled up next to her Dad while the triplet's were curled up on the other couch.

"I'm home!" Hayami announced. "Ok were having pizza tonight you can invite your friends and new friends if you like." Hide said. "Ok!" Hayami said cheerfully. She called Dipper and Mabel they were busy that night. Sasha and Ella said they weren't feeling good and Will and Bill's dad refused to let them go anywhere. Hayami asked why but they wouldn't answer why so she ate dinner and played with her brother and two sisters for a bit.

 **Ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends I just read some of my old fanfics I wrote and it was a mixture of cringe and wow I should use the OC Again and oh wait I'd have to change the timeline. So yep.**

Hide let go of Bills hand to try and type in the code and as he let go he became visible again and only seconds later two guards walked by. "INTRUDER!" They yelled. Hide pulled out his quinque as they ram towards him. He hit them hard enough so he wouldn't kill them but knock them out. Bill then quickly broke the door down. What they saw was horrifying. Kaneki was strapped to a raised table. His clothes were ripped and torn and blood was everywhere. Doctors were slicing into him taking samples. All the while he was strapped to the table unconscious bleeding and in pain. Hayami and Bill charged at the doctor's killing them with ease. Hide then unstrapped Kaneki from the table and adjusted his hold on him so he was holding him bridal style. "Ok we have him let's get the hell out of here." Hide said. "No I want to find the man who is behind this and kill him." Hayami said. "We can't do that we don't have time." Hide said. "But-!" Hayami said but she was cut off by Bill taking her hand and telling her to be quite. Hide was hiding behind some equipment with Kaneki while Bill pulled Hayami behind a large machine. Amon and Akira walked in. "Someone must've already rescued him." Amon said. "Yeah I think I know who. Come on out you guys we know your there were not gonna hurt you." Akira said. Hide walked out carrying Kaneki. "Were gonna get you out of here." She said. Hayami slowly walked out Bill in tow. "Who are you two?" Akira asked curiously. "Does it matter were with him." Bill said pointing to Hide. Hayami stared curiously at the two investigators then asked "Why are you helping my parents?" Akira and Amon looked in shock at the small yet powerful girl they would've never guessed the Centipedes would be this skilled at fighting they had thought that she would never have to fight. "Because we know you are good people worthy of a peaceful life." Akira said. "Then you two are good people as well." Hayami said. "Thank you now we must go." Akira said motioning to the door. "Come on you two." Hide said pulling Kaneki into a more secure hold. "Ok." Hayami and Bill said. They then began to move through the corridor quickly taking detours to avoid security. Akira motioned for them to stop. They heard a voice. "Ah yes! I can make lovely quinque's out of the centipedes daughter!" Mado said. To there unfortunate luck they walked to were they were. "Well! Well! Look who we have here! Now Akira, Amon I never expected this of you I should hope there is a explanation." He said looking at the group. "I'm sorry Dad..." Akira said pulling out her quinque ready to fight. Amon also pulled out his. "So that's how its gonna be." Mado said with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Hayami slowly let out her kagune letting them curl around her protectively. Bill told Hide to get himself and Kaneki out of there. "I'm not leaving I'm helping." Hide said stubbornly. "If you want to help you'll get Kaneki to safety." Bill said. "Fine." Hide said. "I'll go with him." Akira said. She didn't really want to fight her Dad. "Ok keep my mom and Dad safe I'm trusting you." Hayami said. "I will Akira said. And with that Akira and Hide ran to find Lowkus and Millie. "It shall be quite interesting fighting you using a quinque harvested from your own father!" Mado said laughing. Hayami charged at him furious. He pulled out the quinque and activated it. She narrowly dodged the hit. Bill pulled her back as she screamed to be let go. "Your being reckless this guy can and will kill you if you make one wrong move." Bill said. "Whatever! I don't care!" She screamed. "I don't have time for this nonsense!" Mado said charging at them Hayami widely swung her kagune at Mado while Bill jumped behind Mado catching a quinque Amon tossed him. Hayami got lucky for the first ten minutes. Then she started tiring out. Bill and Amon steadily attacked keeping pace. Mado started striking blows to Hayami. First slashed across her arm then stabbed through her stomach. She staggered a bit but kept trying to fight Mado off. Amon took off one of Mado's hand's. That slowed him down some. Eventually Hayami fell over with exhaustion. Mado slowly moved in for the kill. Bill noticed this and chopped off his arm. "I won't kill you only for Akira." Bill said looking at Mado who was on the ground trying to get up. Bill lifted Hayami up carefully. She was now crying she had never experienced this pain before. Amon took the lead while Bill calmed Hayami. "Don't think about the pain think about the stories you can tell when we go home." Bill said as he ran following Amon. Hayami smiled at that. "Your right." She said laughing lightly. Finally they made it to the helicopter and Jet. "Ok! Amon and Akira in the helicopter with us! And Hide, Kaneki, Bill, and Hayami ride in the jet!" Lowkus yelled. Mille hopped in the other seat so Lowkus could drive. Amon and Akira hopped in the helicopter with Lowkus and Millie. Hide motioned for Hayami and Bill to get in the Jet and Bill jumped in still carrying Hayami. "Synthetic meat is in the refrigerator to the left!" Lisa yelled before anyone could ask. They quickly took off at surprising speeds. Soon they were flying over open water. Hayami was asleep back in her ten year old form along with Bill. Hide tiredly stroked Kaneki's hair as he was positioned so he was comfortably laying down. Kaneki slowly was awakened by the feeling of someone carefully stroking his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by a lovely sight. "Hide?" Kaneki asked tiredly. "Yeah its me." Hide said smiling warmly. "Everything hurts." Kaneki said weakly. "I know sweetie. I know." Hide said brushing some of the hair out of Kaneki's face. "Are you hungry there is synthetic meat in the fridge." Hide asked. "Yeah." Kaneki said pushing himself up slightly wincing. "Stay here buddy I'll get it for you." Hide said gently kissing Kaneki. He got up and brought back a plate of synthetic meat. Kaneki sat up a bit to eat properly. Hide insisted on feeding Kaneki who reluctantly gave in. After finishing up his food the two relaxed into the seats. "Hide it was stupid of you and the kids to come after me even if I am grateful. You shouldn't be doing dangerous things when your pregnant especially with triplets I don't care if your only a month pregnant you could've been hurt." Kaneki said worriedly. "I'm not going to get hurt." Hide said pressing a kiss to Kaneki's for head. "Have you told Hayami yet or your parents?" Kaneki asked. "No I'll break the news to them when we are home." Hide said. "Whenever you want to tell them." Kaneki said hugging Hide. "Ok thank you." Hide said. "Its nothing plus I should be thanking you. You guys saved me." Kaneki said kissing Hide again. "Hayami tried turning herself in for you and I ended up going after both of you. We had just found out." Hide said. "Well next time please both of you be more careful." Kaneki said. "Your going away again?" Hide said tearing up. "Well I plan to stay home for a year doing a little field being with you and Hayami but then I have to go back." Kaneki said. "No! You can't leave again were all so lonely without you and I'm scared that one day I'm going to get the call that your dead and I don't know what I'd do then!" Hide said starting to cry. "I'm not going to die on you I love you to much." Kaneki said. "Please Kaneki even if you have to go can you at least stay for more then a year?" Hide asked. "I'll see what I can do." Kaneki said. "Good now I wanna cuddle." Hide said. "Of course." Kaneki said starting to cuddle Hide.

 **Ok Mabel and Dipper will be in the next chapter! Also I have a oneshot with Kimi and Nishiki posted so be sure to check that out! Comment and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I think you guys can be friends!" Hayami insisted to Bill. "No I'm not going to become friends with this Dipper figure." Bill said stubbornly. "Aww come on!" Hayami said giving him her best puppy eyes. They worked on anyone and everyone especially Bill. "Fine I'll try." Bill said. "Good!" Hayami said smiling satisfied. "I wanna go swimming!" Hayami said pulling off her plaid shirt revealing a black tank top under it.

"And I don't." Bill said. "But I do." Hayami said stubbornly. Bill refused to look at her because the second he did the puppy eyes would come out and he would give in. Hayami jumped in front of him and grabbed his face making it so he would look at her. Bill blushed she was so cute but he didn't wanna go swimming and neither should she. The mer folk were reaching the time of the full moon and they couldn't hide the scent the identified them as per folk due to the full moon. "Fine I'll go have fun by myself." Hayami said striding into the water. "No!" Bill said running after her he tried pulling her back but she easily slipped away. It was no use she was to powerful. Hayami swam out.

Diving under the water near the rocks. Suddenly there was a flash of blue. Then she smelled Sasha. And Ella. She swum towards the smell. She came face to face with Sasha who had a long blue tail. Her gorgeous blue hair flowed around her and bright blue eyes looked at Hayami in fear and shock. She said something in words Hayami couldn't understand. Ella's smell grew further away. Hayami suddenly realized she needed air as Sasha grabbed her and yanked her to the surface near some rocks. "What the hell are you doing here?! I know you followed my scent!" Sasha said pushing Hayami against the rock. "I was curious and I smelled my friend!" Hayami snapped back.

"Ugh I told Bill to keep you away from here I didn't want you finding out!" Sasha said seeming almost sad. "He tried but I wouldn't listen.." Hayami said feeling guilty now. "So your not irked or disgusted that I'm a mermaid?" Sasha asked. "No that's actually pretty cool your a mermaid." Hayami said. "Well you can't tell anyone! I don't want scientists experimenting on me." Sasha said shaking at the thought. "I'm not gonna tell anyone it'd be like reporting a innocent ghoul to the CCG." Hayami said. "I really hope I can trust you." Sasha said releasing Hayami. "You can!" Hayami said. Bill swam over looking a a bit shocked Hayami wasn't drowned but also relieved she was alive. "Good everyone is alive and hasn't tried to murder anyone." Bill said sighing with relief. "So you knew and were only trying to stop me in respect to Sasha I'm sorry I'm didn't listen." Hayami said looking guiltily at Bill. "Its fine." Bill said. "Hey Sasha can I see your tail?" Hayami asked carefully. "Sure." Sasha said extending her tail far enough so Hayami could see it but were it was hidden from the rest of the world. There were some tattoos going up the tail and scales traveled up Sasha's waist and a little bit of her sides.

She has webbed hands but you couldn't tell they were webbed. She had marking's under eye's black dots rimmed with blue. There was also the moon tattoo on her shoulder. "Whoa..." Hayami said gasping. "What do you think?" Sasha asked. "Your tail is so cool!" Hayami said breathlessly. "Thanks." Sasha said smiling. "Now you guys need to get out of here before a dangerous mermaid or merman finds us. Its mating time and I have to make sure my mom and sister aren't hurt." Sasha said swimming away. "She is right we have to go." Bill said. "Ok." Hayami said starting to swim back to shore.

"Hey Hayami!" Dipper yelled from a boat. "Oh hi Dipper!" Hayami yelled back smiling. "Mabel come here!" Dipper yelled. Mabel came bounding over smiling. "What's up Bro bro?" Mabel asked. "Hayami is here!" Dipper said pointing to Hayami and Bill. "Hey meet Bill! Hey Bill get back here!" Hayami said dragging back a pouting Bill. "This is Bill Cipher!" Hayami said pointing to Bill who eyes widened when she said his last name. "I'm Dipper Pines! And this is my sister Mabel Pines!" Dipper said pointing to a smiling Mabel. "Hi friends!" Mabel yelled. "Hey wanna go on our monster hunt with us?" Mabel asked. "Sure." Hayami said. "Cool! Bring Bill to!" Mabel yelled waving flirtatiously at Bill who rolled his eyes. Hayami and Bill boarded the boat easily. "Were trying to find Gobblewonker!" Mabel shouted in Bills ear. "Great." Bill said annoyed Hayami noticed this and gave him a look. "I know! Hey maybe we can hang out sometime! Like tomorrow! Just the two of us!" Mabel asked Bill excitedly. "Um sorry I have plans." Bill said awkwardly. "Clear em your hanging out with Mabel!" Hayami said flashing her kagnune at Bill. He knew wouldn't hurt him either way but he still agreed to go out with Mabel. "Whoa! Can I get a picture of your eye?"

Dipper asked pulling out a camera. "Sure." Hayami said smiling. Soos walked over. "Yo dude your eye looks awesome!"

Soos said. "Thanks Soos! But I've already shown it to you before." Hayami said laughing. "I know dude but it is just so cool!" Soos said. "Thanks!" Hayami said smiling once more. They soon arrived at Scuttlebutt island. Soos and Mabel covered the scuttle leaving just butt causing them to laugh hysterically. Dipper and Bill both rolled there eyes. Hayami looked at the two boys smiling. Maybe they can get along. She hoped they did. "Come on guys let's go!" Dipper said gesturing for them to start walking. Dipper, Mabel, and Soos thought they had found a monster when it was really a bunch of beavers. Then they saw it. "Its the Gobblewonker!"

Dipper shouted pulling out a camera trying to snap pictures. "Come on Dipper!" Mabel shouted as they ran. Dipper stumbled and fell so Bill quickly ran back to Dipper who was running to catch up and dragged him along. "Thanks man!" Dipper shouted as they ran. "Don't thank me yet!" Bill yelled as they hopped on the boat. "Its not giving up!" Hayami yelled looking at the Gobblewonker. "There into the waterfall!" Dipper yelled. "How do we know if there is even a cave behind there?" Mabel asked panicked. "We don't!" Dipper screamed and they went into the water fall. They were flung out of the boat and the Gobblewonker crashed into the cave. "Guy's that isn't the Gobblewonker its a robot..." Hayami said walking towards it. "How do you know?" Mabel asked.

"Because I can smell it. It smells of metal, circuits, and wires oh and old man." Hayami said lifting a hatch up revealing Old man Mcgucket. "Old Mcgucket!" Everyone yelled but Bill and Hayami. "Aw fiddlesticks!" Mcgucket said. "But why?" Dipper asked. "I just wanted attention from me son." Mcgucket said looking slightly ashamed of himself. "Well bye bye!" Mcgucket said closing the hatch. "Well that was a total waste of time." Bill said. Walking back to the boat. "Hey it was kinda fun!" Hayami said running up to Bill and turning him around so they were face to face. "I suppose it was but only cause you were there." Bill said flirtatiously. "Shut up!" Hayami said blushing hitting Bill's shoulder. Bill just grinned. Mabel came flying over. "Ohhhhhh! SOMEONE HAS A C-" She was cut off by Bill putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up shooting star." He said clearly flustered. "In your wildest dreams!" Mabel said laughing. Bill just walked over to Soos and Dipper. "Come on guys let's go." He said waving for everyone to get on the boat. They all boarded the boat and drove back into the lake and to were Stan was then they all boarded his boat. They spent the last few hours on the lake with one minor mishap were Hayami jumped in the lake when Ella accidentally got to close and the others almost found her out. So Hayami did the sensible thing pretend to drown.

Bill jumped in the water so the others wouldn't accidentally see Ella who quickly swam away realizing her mistake. Bill lifted Hayami out of the water onto the boat were she faked exhaustion so they decided to call it a day and head back to land were they all decided to crash at the Mystery shack. Mabel lent Hayami some of her clothes while Dipper lent Bill some clothes and they soon all fell asleep. In the morning Bill had to hang out with Mabel but he found the girl a good type of weird along with her brother. Hayami decided to go home to help Hide and Kaneki out with the triplets. "Hey you have fun?" Hide asked his daughter. "Yep!" Hayami said cheerfully watching as her mom researched a few paranormal things.

"So which creature are you studying this week?" Hayami asked as Hide scrolled through articles. "I'm doing mermaids." Hide said writing something down. "O-oh cool!" Hayami stuttered dryly quickly leaving the room. Hide noticed this and decided to ask her what's wrong. "Hey you seemed upset when I said I was researching mermaids. Any reason why?" Hide asked. "Nope!" Hayami said running up to her room only for Kaneki to stop her. "Hey something up?" Kaneki asked suspiciously. "I'm fine!" She screamed running to her room and slamming shut the door.

Hide rushed up the stairs to see a concerned looking Kaneki. "I think something's happened." Kaneki said. "Yeah." Hide said. "Send Miki in you know how good she is at getting the latest news." Hide said. Hayami climbed onto a tree limb by her window with a book and blanket. She climbed into a small treehouse she had built deep within the tree were no one could see it. Sighing into a pile of pillows she closed her eyes. "Why do they have to ask so many questions?" She thought to herself. Suddenly Miki crawled into the tree house. "Mommy and Daddy are worried about you." Miki said to her sister. "Doubt it." Hayami said moving to a rooftop exit. "They really are Mommy looked like he was ready to cry because of you." Miki said. "And Daddy was counting backwards again." Miki said looking at Hayami with huge brown eyes.

Hayami felt guilty now she knew she had her parents worried when they did that. "Ok I guess I'll come back in." She said smiling at her sister. The two climbed back into the house were Hide and Kaneki waited. The two hugged her tightly. "Don't worry us like that!" Kaneki said. "I'm sorry." She said looking down at her feet. "Its fine something was upsetting you and we pushed you to tell us when you didn't want to." Kaneki said. "I shouldn't have yelled." Hayami said. "It's fine just don't worry us like that again." Hide said. "I won't but I think I need to go on a walk."Hayami said sniffling. "Hey be careful." Her parents said hugging her tightly. "I will." She said hugging them tightly in return. She then went outside and began to wander around in the woods. "Hey Hayami! Its Dipper and Mabel!" The twins yelled running up to her. "Oh hey." Hayami said smiling tiredly. "What you doing out here?" Dipper asked. "Just taking a walk." She said. "Fun!" Mabel said. "Yep." Hayami said dully. "Hey Mabel go on without us we will catch up." Dipper said. "Ok!" Mabel said. "You weren't really drowning at the lake you were perfectly fine you did that to distract us from something." Dipper said. "I was drowning thanks for your concern." Hayami said lying.

"Your lying. Your keeping something from me and I'm going to find out." Dipper said. "I'm not now stop questioning me." Hayami said walking away. Suddenly she heard voices and everything went black and white. "Hiya kid!" A yellow triangle appeared. "Who are you?" Hayami asked cautiously. "That's not important all's that's important is that you follow me!" The triangle guy said leading her towards a swirling pool of water. Well more like a river. She couldn't stop walking. She was almost to the water when a voice snapped her back into reality. She realized she was standing at the edge of a cliff. "Hayami! Why would you do that!" Dipper asked pulling her away from the cliff. "I don't know its like I wasn't in control she whispered scared now. "I'm getting you home now." Dipper said grabbing her hand. He walked her home but didn't tell Hide and Kaneki what happened Hayami had begged him not to.

"Hey kiddo were going to Portland tonight and your coming with us were leaving the triplets with Lowkus and Millie." Hide said cheerfully as Kaneki grabbed his wallet. "Ok!" Hayami said. "Go put on something nice." Hide said. Currently she was wearing one of Dippers tee shirts and some old shorts Mabel had lent her. They soon left and went out to dinner.

 **Hey guys sorry if I didn't get lines correct but were I watch Gravity falls is currently down. Anyways comment and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long I've had writers block and my depression had been getting to me and whole bunch of other tiring stuff but I'm back!**

"Miki get down here!" Hide yelled. "I'm coming!" The two year old yelled. Then there was a thump. "OW! I FELL!" They heard her yell. Hayami sighed and ran up the steps to were Miki was struggling under a large suitcase. Hayami sighed picking up the suitcase freeing the toddler. "Is this large of a suitcase really necessary?" Hayami asked. "Yes! Ella made it for me when I press the button on the top a tent pops out! And its castle shaped!" Miki said. "I thought you were gonna share a tent with me and Bill." Hayami said lifting the suitcase. "Oh right! Ryouko! Share a tent with me!" Miki said. "Sure Ryouko said. "When they reached the bottom of the stairs the whole family finally got to the car and drove to were they were to start hiking. "Hey remember we gotta pick up Dipper and Mabel."

Miki piped up. "I remember." Kaneki said turning into the road that lead to the mystery shack. As soon as they pulled up the twins excitedly came up the truck and got in. "I'm so excited! Were going camping!" Mabel said excitedly while Dipper read journal three. They then arrived were Sasha, Ella, there mom, and the Cipher twins waited. "Bill!" Miki yelled excitedly running up the boy and hugging him. "Hey princess." He said smiling at the adorable two year old. Hayami began pulling supplies out of the car along with her parents and Dipper and Mabel. Soon everyone joined in unloading and the group waited for Lowkus, Millie, Nishiki, Kimi and there daughter along with with Touka, Yoriko, and Hinami. Millie backed up a trailer into the small parking lot. "Guess what I got for you guys!"

Lowkus said excitedly. "What? What? What?" Miki asked. "Lowkus opened the trailer and they heard a latch open she then lead out a horse. "I got everyone horse's!" She said excitedly. "Why?" Hide asked. "Because horses are so fun to have and I think it'd be good for everyone they help relieve a lot of stress oh and Hayami you also get a puppy! Remember those puppies on that farm we visited that you wanted? Well they were getting rid of the runt so I got her! She is so adorable!" Lowkus said proudly. Millie opened the door and a small border collie excitedly jumped out. "Aww!" Everyone said in unison. "Is it a boy or girl?" Hayami asked picking the puppy up. "Boy." Millie said hopping out of the truck. "I think I'll name him Marco. After Marco Bodt who bravely died in Attack on titan who died for the said of humanity." Hayami said. "Why did I show you that anime again?"

Sasha said with a sigh. The puppy licked her face. "Aww your so cute!" Hayami said petting the puppy. "Ok let's get ready to go I'll show everyone there horses." Lowkus said. She lead the first horse a golden colored horse to Hide. "Ok don't get thrown off." She said walking away. She then lead the rest of the horse's out. "Ok Mabel can ride with me!" Hayami said smiling. "Yay!" Mabel said climbing onto the horse. "Kiyoshi can ride with me and Miki can ride with Hide and Ryouko with Kaneki." Lowkus said.

"Oh yeah and Dipper you ride with Sasha." Lowkus said. Dipper looked over to were Sasha sat on her horse and looked over with a deathly scary look. "O-ok." Dipper said gulped. He struggled to get on the horse until Sasha helped him. "Haha thanks.." Dipper said laughing nervously.

"Its nothing." Sasha said giving him a small smile. The whole ride was spent with Will shooting jealous glances over to Sasha and Dipper as they talked. Mabel and Hide talked about there favorite shades of yellow and Kaneki sat in silence with Ryouko asleep leaning on him. Soon they arrived at there camping spot. Tying the horses up and giving them food and water they set up camp. "Hey Bill is Mabel and Dipper sharing a tent with us? I'd think they are since we have a fairly large tent." She said munching on some dried synthetic meat jerky. "Probably and that means no midnight biting half my shoulder off cause you were hungry or just wanted to watch it stitch its way back together faster then ghouls injuries do." Bill said. "Fine." Hayami said biting off more synthetic meat jerky. "I'm going out on a walk my butt hurts after sitting on a saddle for a hour." Hayami said getting up. "Were coming!" The triplets said running up to her. "No your not." She said. "Yes they are." Hide said giving her the you better or else look. "Ugh fine." Hayami said rolling her eyes.

So that's how she ended up walking through the woods with Miki riding on Bills back and Kiyoshi and Ryouko clinging to her. "Ugh Miki quit whining about being tired you haven't been walking at all!" Hayami said annoyed. "Ok were going back to camp that's it." Hayami said. "Nooo! Make a run for it guys!" Miki said leaping off Bills back Kiyoshi and Ryouko following. "GET BACK HERE!" Hayami yelled running after them Bill following. The triplets stumbled near a huge tree. "Get away from that tree guys." Bill said. "Why?" Miki asked. "Cause its uh poisonous!" Bill said.

"Fine." Miki said the other two in tow. Bill and Hayami rushed the twins back to camp Bill had a look on his face that worried Hayami she knew that look to. "Hey what was really up with that tree?" She asked as they gathered fire wood. "I-I can't tell you." Bill stuttered. Hayami thought about how nervous he was and how he never was like this. She'd ask again later. She set the logs down and began to make sure the fire pit was ready for the bonfire. She then told Lowkus she was going on a small walk and went into the woods. For some reason she felt like she was being watched. She hated it.

She began running soon the tree that Bill had pulled them away from came into view. She came to a halt stumbling and falling. Her fingers touched something her vision began to slowly blur out. Then everything went black. "Hiya kid!" A yellow triangle appeared. "You! Stay away!" Hayami said backing away. Blue chains appeared around her wrists. "Relax kid I'm only here to talk!" The dorito said. "Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable talking to someone more your age! Daniel!" The dorito called. A boy with brown hair, red eyes, and a black and red suit appeared. "Hello father." The boy said looking over to Hayami and grinning causing her to wish Bill was here. "Aww don't worry I won't hurt you!" The demon said appearing in front of her. "Go away." Hayami simply said. "If you say so!" The two said and she awoke. She felt something around her neck. "Oh gosh there you are! We were so worried!" Hide and Kaneki said running towards her. "Stay away."

She found herself saying. "What?" They asked. "Stay away." She repeated. She looked to her wrist. There were strange markings seemingly burned into it. Slowly she staggered up and walked forward away from the tree. "Please don't ever go near that tree..." She said. "You need rest come on." Kaneki said worriedly. "O-ok.." She said pulling her sweater sleeves down to cover her wrist. "Did you find her yet?!" Bill yelled appearing were they stood. "Yeah is this what was blocking your powers from tracking her?"

Hide asked gesturing to the tree. "Yeah don't ever go near that tree again." Bill said seriously. "Why?" Hide asked. "It is not a safe places bad things happen here it can range from small things to bigger things. In Hayami's case she just passed out. But it can cause many bad things." Bill explained. "Ok we may have to not let the kids wander anymore." Hide said to Kaneki. "Yeah we should probably get to camp now." He said. They began to walk when Hayami began to feel dizzy. "Mom I feel dizzy..." Hayami said wobbling a bit. "Bill carry Hayami back to camp!" Hide said he knew this would embarrass Bill and Hayami to. Bill then lifted up Hayami bridal style.

Neither of them would ever here the end of this. Bill looked at Hayami who had buried her face in his chest then fallen asleep quickly after that. "Mabel is going to take way to many pictures." He said. Soon they arrived back at camp. And sure enough Mabel was there to take pictures. "Hey wake up were back at camp." Bill said shaking her awake. "Mmm I some wanna wake up your comfortable to sleep on." She said half asleep. "If you don't wake up I'm going to tickle you!" He threatened. She actually jumped into a tree. "Hey Hide want some Mabel juice!" Mabel yelled running up to Hide. "Sure?" He answered hesitantly. She then handed him a glass of the horrid liquid. "So how is it?!" Mabel asked. "Its... interesting." Hide answered.

"Yay!" Mabel cheered. "Hey what happened to Hayami?" Lowkus asked running over. "That's not important all's that matters is that she is okay." Bill answered quickly. "Hayami need me to get you anything?" Dipper asked.

"I'm good. I just want sleep." She said still snuggled up to Bill. "Come on let's get you to the tent." Bill said carrying her to the tent. When they got to the tent Bill immediately checked her wrists. She let out a small cry of pain when his fingers traced over the mark that Daniel had left. "He did this to you? Didn't he?" Bill asked looking at her concerned with a hint of fury towards the one who had left the mark.

"How do you know him?" She asked. "He is my brother and he is a monster." He said. "Oh will he come back?" She asked. "Probably but I think I can help some..." Bill answered hesitantly. "How?!" She asked. "It might take a few days." He said. "Ok! That's fine!" She said. "Now you get some sleep." He said exiting the tent. "Night.." She said slipping into darkness. "How is she?" Hide asked. "I told her to get some rest she should be fine." Bill answering with a straight face. "She needs it." Kaneki said he knew the feeling of coming from a terrifying event and wanting to just sleep.

When he and Hide had escaped with Hayami that's all they wanted to do. They couldn't believe they had escaped with there little newborn unharmed. Both feared one day they would wake up and the CCG would be busting down there doors to take them away. "Kaneki love do me a favor and take her some food." Hide said passing Kaneki a plate. "Okay Sunshine!" Kaneki said walking over to the tent with the plate a smile spreading across his face as Hide blushed. "No fair!" Hide yelled as Kaneki walked away.

"You guys make such an adorable couple!" She squealed. "Thanks." Hide said. "Hey Dad..." Hayami said sitting up. "Hey spark how you feeling?" Kaneki asked handing her the plate. "Better I think I'm good after I eat." She said taking a bite of her sandwich. "Hey why does your skin smell like it's burnt!" Kaneki asked gently. "Its nothing."

Hayami said fiddling with the choker she wore a nervous habit of hers. "Let me see what happened please." Kaneki asked. Hayami sighed rolling up her sleeve revealing the mark Daniel had left. "Who did this to you?" Kaneki asked now appearing angry at whoever hurt her. "Bill's brother Daniel..."

She said tearing up. "Oh Hayami.." Kaneki said hugging her. "Hey I'm gonna tell Hide ok he should know this ok?" He said. "Ok..." She mumbled. Suddenly she heard Daniels voice in her head and everything went dark. The first thing she saw was blood. It was everywhere. A girl stood in the midst of it she looked like Lowkus. She turned around and saw darkness again. A girl with dark brown hair much like her own sat on a bed a knife in one hand. She took the knife and dragged it across her arm weirdly Hayami felt that same pain. The girl sighed and said Hayami "I know you there please leave..." Blackness again. Suddenly she saw she saw her mom and dad standing Anteiku. "Let's just go home already." Hide said. Darkness again this time she finally back at camp.

Hide was looking at her worried. "Maybe we should go home tomorrow." Hide suggested. Her thoughts went back to the cafe and the blood and she cried. "I-I'm fine." She choked out. Liar. A voice in her head said. "Your eye it just flashed completely red with a slit black please tell me what did you see." Hide said. "I saw nothing." She said rushing out of the tent. His thoughts flashed back to the day she acted just like this.

That demon Daniel was out for his daughter he just knew it. He had to tell Kaneki but then the world went black. "You won't be telling anyone anything." Daniel said holding a knife. "Try me." Hide challenged him. Daniel charged at him with the knife and Hide dodged easily. Bill appeared by Hide. "I see you've met Daniel." Bill commented. "Yeah he is bastard." Hide said. "Don't have to tell me twice." Bill said. The two briefly fought him then Hide woke up. "You okay? Bill told me what happened." Kaneki said checking Hide for any injuries. "Guys we need to pack up now! A huge storm is coming!" Lowkus yelled sounding nervous. The camp bustled with activity then. Miki, Ryouko, Kiyoshi were crying. Hide got Mabel to comfort them. They loaded everything up and rode the horses back to the cars. They all ended up up camping out in the living room that night.

 **Sorry for any mistakes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys I'm doing a brief mention of headhunters but not a whole chapter sorry. Ok guys I'm taking some lines from the episode so I definitely have to do disclaimer so Gravity falls and Tokyo ghoul belong to their respectful owners.**

Hayami read a book while everyone else watched Tiger fist. "That tiger's a hero!" Soos declared. "Hey why aren't you watching Tiger fist with us?" Bill asked taking Hayami's book. "Because I prefer to read." She said trying to snatch back her book. "Give it back." She demanded tackling Bill. "No! Mabel take it! Make a run for it!" Bill said trapping Hayami in his arms. "Let me go you dork!" She said blushing now. "No." Bill said. "Let me go." She demanded again. "Fine." He said releasing the half ghoul. "So Mabel you gonna give me my book back?" Hayami asked. "No!" Mabel said hiding the book. "Hey please." Hayami said. "Fine only cause you helped us fight those jerk wax figures." Mabel said handing over the book. "Hey dudes come in here its that commercial I was telling you about!" Soos said from the living room. "He's a physic!" The Tv said. "A roo?" Mabel asked the Tv. "So don't waste your time with other so called men of mystery! Learn about tomorrow today!" The Tv said before saying a bunch of other credits. "I'm kinda getting all curious inside." Mabel said smiling well even more. "Well don't get to curious ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town I've had nothing but trouble." Stan said. "Hey were with Stan to! That kid is nothing but trouble." Hayami and Bill agreed.

 **(Inserts flashback)**

"Well is he actually physic?" Mabel asked. "I think we should go find out!" Dipper said. "No! Your forbidden from patronizing the competition! No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideons roof!" Stan said. "I think we just found are loop hole. Literally!" Mabel said laughing. They then ran out the door before Stan could stop them.

"Whoa its looks like a bizarro version of the mystery shack!" Dipper said looking around. "There is even a Soos!" Dipper said looking over to a man with a tool box. Soos just glared angrily at the man. "Look the show is starting!" Hayami said. "Let's get a look at this monster." Dipper said. The curtains opened and a chubby boy with huge white hair emerged. "Hello America my name is Lil Gideon!" He said and clapping his hands doves flew out of his hair. "That is Stans mortal enemy." Dipper said confused. "He is so widdle though!" Mabel said. "Ladies and gentlemen! It is such a gift to have you here tonight such a gift!" Gideon said. "I have a vision that you will all say aww!" Gideon said then turned around making a face that made the whole crowd go aww. Hayami, Bill, and Dipper all rolled there eyes. Mabel stared excitedly. "I'm not impressed." Dipper said rolling his eyes. "Oh come on admit your impressed!" Mabel said. "No I'm not." Dipper said rolling his eyes again. As they watched Gideon perform everyone seemed amazed but Dipper. Soon they left and Mabel and Dipper playfully teased each other walking out of the tent while a certain person watched them.

 **Next day**

A knock at the door was heard while the twins were talking to Kaneki who had come over to let Dipper ask him questions. Next to the author Kaneki was also one of his idols. "I'll get it!" Mabel said getting up. "Why is Gideon here?" Kaneki said out loud. "Whoa! Did you like smell him?!" Dipper asked fascinated. "Well yeah ghouls have a great sense of smell." Kaneki pointed out. "Anyways I wonder what the little creep wants." Kaneki said. "He's bothered you in the past?" Dipper asked. "Yeah the little creep kept bugging my daughter we tried everything Hide threatened him and so did I. We even tried getting him think he had no chance with her by getting her and Bill to fake dating each other the kid is relentless. Eventually we filed a restraining order." Kaneki said. "Hey Dipper Kaneki I'm going to hang out with Gideon don't tell Grunkle Stan bye!" Mabel said before they got the chance to reply. "WHAT'S UP PINE'S FAMILY?!" Bill yelled walking in. "Oh what's up Kaneki?" Bill said when he saw Kaneki. "Nothing." Kaneki said looking amused. Dipper narrowed his eye's at the sight of Bill. "Hey Pine tree!" Bill greeted. "Bill." Dipper said. "Were you guys talking about that creep Gideon?" Bill asked. "Yeah." They said. "Don't ever go near him." Bill said. "Mabel just went with him!" Dipper said panicked. "I can follow them." Bill offered. "I'd prefer Kaneki follow them." Dipper said. "Ok I'll follow them." Kaneki said moving towards the door. "What you don't trust me?" Bill questioned grinning. "You're right I don't. Cipher." Dipper said. "I don't no what you're talking about." Bill said innocently smiling. "Listen if you think I'm a demon you're wrong and if you think I'm out to hurt someone you're wrong." Bill said. "I don't believe you." Dipper said. "I know you don't." Bill said walking out the door. Mabel came home wearing tons of makeup and her nails extremely long. Dipper questioned her and tried to convince Mabel not to hang out with him. Of course Mabel refused. The next day Gideon asked Mabel out. "Hayami! Dipper!" Mabel yelled walking into Hayami's room were her, Dipper, and Ella were playing video games. "What's up?" Hayami asked pausing the game. "Gideon asked me out and I don't like him what do I do?" Mabel asked hurriedly. Hayami almost choked on her popcorn. "Gideon?!" She said looking at Mabel worried. "Yeah I mean its just one date." Mabel said joining them grabbing a controller and joining the game. "Mabel I'm telling you guys don't work that way. He's gonna fall in love with you." Dipper said. "Oh come on I'm not that lovable!" Mabel then beat everyone in the game. "Agreed." Dipper said.

"Well we should go home now." Dipper said getting up. "Hey good luck." Ella said to Mabel. "Thanks Ella." "Just give me a call if the jerk bugs you I'll eat him for you." Hayami said grinning. "Thanks Hayami." Mabel said smiling. "Hey and don't show to much interest in him he likes that." Hayami warned. "Got it!" Mabel said leaving. "Are you really gonna eat him?" Ella asked curiously. "I might I mean the brat is on my shit list and remember the organization is investigating him." Hayami said. "True Ella said taking a bite of popcorn. "Hey wanna go swimming?" Ella asked. "Heck yeah!' Hayami said. The two climbed out her window onto the roof that overlooked the pool and jumped in the water. The two laughed as Miki who had been sprawled out on a towel started yelling at them for getting her wet. The two went back underwater so they wouldn't hear her yell. Once Miki went inside probably to complain Hayami asked Ella something. "Hey can you control when you have a tail and not?" She asked. "Yeah except for the Full Moon then it gets harder to control." Ella explained. "Ok." Hayami said. "So wanna order Pizza? Hayami asked. "Sure." Ella said. A little later Mabel and Dipper came back over. "Hey there is Pizza in the fridge if you want any." Hayami offered. "Were good." Dipper said. "So how'd the date go did you break up with him?" Ella asked. "No..." Mabel said looking upset. "Why not?" Ella asked curiously. "Ugh its just so complicated!" Mabel said looking frustrated. "Well tell us we have no life's!" Ella said smiling kindly. "Well there was people and a bird and and old lady and it was just I didn't want to let them down!" Mabel said looking upset. "Well give us like ten minutes to get ready and then we can go egg the brats house." Hayami said with a mischievous grin.

"No no Grunkle Stan and Buddy Gleeful are business partners and I wouldn't want to disappoint Grunkle Stan." Mabel said. "Do what's best for you I'm sure he'll understand." Hayami said she had known Stan for a while he was like family he taught her how to con and prank people along with her first curse word sure Hide and Kaneki weren't to happy to see a seven year old cuss but its the thought that counts! "Yeah!" Mabel said smiling. "Now let's go egg some houses!" Hayami cheered. "Actually I wouldn't I saw Blubs and Durland out on patrol when I was walking here." Mabel said. "Ok then let's just go get burgers!" Hayami said using her Kagune to pull her out and onto the roof. "Hey no fair!" Ella said sticking her Tongue out. Suddenly the long red limbs pulled both Mabel and Ella onto the roof. "Happy now?" Hayami asked with a smile. "THAT WAS SO COOL!" Mabel squealed. "Thanks Hayami said climbing in her window. "Come on in." She said motioning to her room. "Ok!" Mabel said coming in Ella quickly followed. "Ok Ella just choose whatever from my closet. Hayami pulled a black button up shirt and plaid skirt from a drawer then went into the bathroom to change. Ella came out of the closet in a black skirt with a white top and black vest her long curly red hair fell down her back. Hayami emerged from the bathroom and announced that they would be taking her four wheeler. "Can twelve year olds drive four wheelers?" Mabel asked.

"When Stan teaches you how to con people or lie you can get away with anything." Hayami said as they walked downstairs. Inside they saw the triplets piled on top of a struggling Dipper. "Mabel help me!" He gasped. Mabel instead pulled out her camera and snapped pictures instead. Hayami then walked over and in in swift motion pulled the triplets away from Dipper. "Scram!" She said throwing a chocolate bar to the living room for them to follow. "Ok Ella can one of the twins ride with you I don't think my four wheeler can hold three other people." Hayami said. "Ok Mabel you're riding with me!" Ella said jumping on her four wheeler. "Yay!" Mabel said getting on the four wheeler behind Ella. "Dipper you're with me." Hayami said. Dipper struggled a bit getting on till Hayami helped him out some. "Let's go!" Ella cheered. "Hey wanna show them what its like to ride the back roads?" Hayami grinned. "Hell yeah." Ella said. They then drove the four wheelers down a small trail with edges on every turn and sharp turns. Mabel seemed to enjoy while Dipper had passed out from fear. "Hey Dipper wake up!" Hayami said shaking him awake. "I never wanna do that again..." He said as Hayami helped him down. "I WANNA DO THAT AGAIN!" Mabel cheered. "We will I promise!" Ella said blushing at how close Mabel got to her face. They walked in the diner to see Will chatting with Lazy Susan. "HELLO WILL!' Will nearly screamed when Mabel said that. "Hey you scared me..." He said laughing a bit. "Sorry!" Mabel said. Soon they all sat down and were eating there food when Mabel suddenly hid behind Ella. "What is i-" Ella asked when she was cut off. "Why hello dear Hayami." Gideon said. "I thought I had a restraining order placed against you." Hayami said narrowing her eyes. "Ah yes well that expired." Gideon said. "Go away you little bitch." Will spat. He hated Gideon to he was reminded to much of the Gleeful twins when around him.

"I will personally kick your ass Gideon. Ella said. "Fine I'm going." He surrendered. "Good riddance." Dipper said glad he was leaving. "Mabel it is safe now." Hayami said to the girl. "O-ok." Mabel said still clinging to Ella slightly. "Let's take this food to go and get you home." Ella said gently smiling to Mabel. "Yeah thanks." Mabel said smiling gratefully. They then paid for the food and took the twins home. "Hey I'll be going now." Ella said getting ready to leave. "Well you crushing on her or no? Cause I think I smell a crush!" Hayami teased. "Maybe I don't know..." Ella said sighing. "Well I support you and all your decisions!" Hayami said moving to adjust the basket on her four wheeler's front and almost falling in the process. "Ok well see ya!" She said driving away from Ella's house. Soon she arrived at home and since nobody was home she walked upstairs straight to her room. Climbing her ladder to her bed a specially made loft Bed it was to help with her recently started sleep walking. She noticed finally noticed a large lump in the blankets. She carefully pulled back the blankets and something pulled her down. "Surprise its me!" Bill said laughing at her expression. "How'd I not smell you?" She asked surprised. "As a demon I can hide my scent." Bill said proudly. "Well damn it!" She said. "You gonna let me go now?" She asked smiling. "Nah I think I'll keep you." Bill said laughing. "So did you use the house key or teleport here?" Hayami asked. "Teleport." Bill said whining in protest as Hayami broke free of his grip. "Lazy." Hayami teased. "Am not." Bill protested. "Yeah you are." Hayami said. "Whatever. So how's Mabel?" He asked. ""I think she's ok." Hayami said. "I sure hope so." Bill said again trapping Hayami in his arms. Suddenly Bill's stomach growled. "I want food." He said. "Then you can get it." Hayami said lazy sounding. "Then they heard numerous knocks on the door. Bill ran to get it. "Mabel?" He asked confused. "I'm going to break up with Gideon the right way." Mabel said. "That's good." Bill said. "Let's go! So we can protect Mabel!" Hayami said. "Wait were are you?" Bill asked he didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly she flew down and Bill saw her using her Kagune to cling to beams. Then she let herself drop. "Look at you being all vampire like" Bill teased. "Whatever dorito boy." Hayami shot back at him. "C'mon you guys can flirt later we have something else to do now!"

Mabel yelled causing both to stutter in protest. Hayami ran through the trees while Mabel and Bill biked there. Hayami beat them both by seconds. "I cant get it open!" Mabel yelled banging on the doors. "Stand back I got this." Hayami said to Mabel. Mabel stepped aside and Hayami ripped the door off its hinges. What they saw was horrible. Gideon looked surprised to see them. He tried to to act innocent. Mabel told him she just wasn't interested although she probably she should've done it when when Dipper wasn't suspended in mid-air with magic. Bill nodded to Hayami motioning for her to attack Gideon. She jumped on the boy pinning him down. She reached for his amulet a second to late and then was thrown against a wall. Then Bill and Mabel went at Gideon Bill was thrown aside with Gideon using the amulet and Dipper got back up and grabbed the amulet then him and Gideon fought for a bit then fell through the window amulet falling from their hands. Bill and Hayami watched unable to move in shock and fear but Mabel somehow grabbed the amulet on the time and using it caught both boys in mid-air before they hit the ground. Hayami jumped from the cliff holding a grumpy looking Bill bridal style. They watched as Mabel broke the amulet and Gideon swear he would get revenge on them. "Lets go home." Bill said. "Yeah." Mabel said in agreement. Dipper complained about how much pain he was in the whole time way home. "Silence yourself kid." Bill said rolling his eyes annoyed. "I have an idea..." Hayami suggested. Then suddenly her kagune came out of her back and gently picked up the twins. Mabel happily yelled and talked while Dipper was being well Dipper. When they got back to the Mystery Shack Stan asked what happened to them.

They all answered with "Gideon." Then all proceeded to watch TV until Hayami and Bill had to leave. "Bye!" Mabel said waving to them as they walked away. "Bye!" They shouted back."Remind me to sue Gideon later." Hayami said pushing some hair out of her face. "Of course." Bill answered with a smile.

 **Sorry I haven'tt updated In forever I'll try and update whenever possible but I don't know how often because High school and work and being in honors classes means extra work so blah. Anyways bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hayami was running through a dark forest something was chasing her. As she ran she tripped over a something. A root maybe? As much as she tried to get up she couldn't and the figure grew closer. Daniel. She tried to scream but nothing came out her throat felt dry and torn. She felt tears roll down her face as he took out a quinque. Finally her voice came as he aimed at her stomach and she screamed and she managed to roll out of the way in time before it hit her. "Run run fast as you can I'll catch you my young reaper~" He said as she ran from him gaining control of her body again. As she ran she prayed for Bill or someone to save her. She heard a voice it was Bill's. "Bill help me!" She sobbed as she ran. She fell again. She heard his voice again "Hayami! Hayami!" He yelled and then she awoke. "Whats wrong? You were crying and screaming?" Bill asked. Hayami then remembered Bill slept over last night he was helping her watch the triplets. "D-Daniel he was chasing me through this forest and I f-fell." She took in a deep breath before she continued.

"Hey its ok take your time." He said trying to comfort her. "Hey called me young reaper and I don't understand why please Bill I don't know what to do.." She said a couple tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't worry I'll take care of this.." Bill said hugging the shaking girl. Hayami sniffled "Thanks Bill I don't know what I'd do without you.." She said hugging him. "I'm sure you'd be fine you're one tough girl." He said smiling and ruffling her hair a bit. "Thanks.." Hayami said smiling up at him. "C'mon lets go get you breakfast wanna go to Greasy's diner for breakfast?" He asked. "Sure." She said smiling. "I'll let you get ready your parents aren't home still so we have to take the triplets." Bill said as he walked out. "Ok are they up yet? If not get them up then I'll help them get ready." Hayami said. "Ok they're up and they actually already dressed themselves and let me say they have some interesting fashion choices." Bill said laughing. "I bet so." Hayami said. Bill went downstairs and Hayami quickly got ready. She then proceeded to trip down the stairs tiredly to were an amused Bill waited with some interesting looking triplets. They decided to walk there and once they ordered. She stared tiredly out the window. "Food!" Lazy Susan declared setting down there food. "Thanks!" Hayami said smiling tiredly. "Of course!" Lazy Susan replied back cheerfully before walking off to serve other costumers. The triplets excitedly devoured pancakes while Hayami drank coffee and Bill ate eggs. Soon they paid the check and began to walk home. Hide and Kaneki drove by then and offered to drive the triplets home. They happily accepted since Miki was being a huge pain. "You guys gonna hang out around town?"

They asked before leaving. "Yeah probably explore the woods a bit." Hayami said. "Ok have fun and be safe!" They said and drove off. They continued to walk in silence. "Sooo what do you wanna do?" Bill asked breaking the silence. "I don't know just chill I guess." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. They walked along some more before Bill suddenly pushed Hayami to the ground. "What the-" She was cut off as she saw a quinque fly through the air. A man that looked like Daniel stood there eyes flaring red. Hayami screamed. "How the hell did you get here?!" Bill asked standing protectively in front of Hayami. "Now you know I can't tell you that dear brother." Daniel said. "Don't call me that you fucked up son a bitch." Bill snarled. "Now that's not very nice." Daniel said faking hurt. "What do you want?" Bill demanded. "Can't I just go to see my little brother and a pretty girl?" Daniel asked with faux innocence. "Cut the shit and tell me what you want." Bill said annoyed. "Her." Daniel said pointing at Hayami who stared at him terrified from behind Bill. "No." Bill his eyes beginning to flare up. "Why not?" Daniel asked. *Because she's not yours to take." Bill said angrily. "Why does she already belong to someone..perhaps you?" Daniel asked again with that faux innocence.

Bill turned red at those words. "NO! She doesn't belong to anyone but herself!" Bill yelled. "Well you seem to care for her a lot she is just some puny mortal why care? Is it because you maybe love her? Ever since you set eyes on her." Daniel teased but not playfully it was threatening. "SHUT UP!" Bill screamed running at Daniel flames covering his hands. "Ah brother you always did have a bad temper that's what makes you so easy to defeat." Daniel said dodging Bill's attacks with ease. "HAYAMI RUN FROM HERE NOW!" Bill yelled as Daniel knocked him to the ground. "BILL!" Hayami screamed ignoring his words and scrambling to her feet to help him. Just as Daniel raised a flaming hand over Bill Hayami knocked Daniel over. Bill looked at her with shock. Her eyes glowed and her hair was a galaxy purple just like when they were in Tokyo. "Shit..." Bill whispered. The girl knocked Daniel into tree after tree. "YOU BASTARD!" She screamed. Daniel then realized it was time to leave and disappeared. But Hayami didn't calm down. "Calm down! He's gone! I'm ok! Its ok!" Bill yelled to her. She didn't pay any mind to him. "Hayami please calm down!" He yelled running towards her as flames surrounded her and began to spread. If she kept going like this she might burn the forest down.

He ran straight to her. "Please calm down. Its ok. I'm ok." He said hugging her and the flames went out. Her hair and eyes went back to normal. Then she collapsed. "Oh Hayami.." He worriedly said. He carefully picked her up. Then with a snap of his fingers the fire was out. He cautiously walked backed to his house. He never knew when Daniel might reappear. When they got to his house he sat her down on the couch and began getting bandages and wet cloths. Her skin was burned and clothes were ripped and burned. He ran upstairs and grabbed her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he got back downstairs Hayami was slowly waking up. She started coughing. "What happened..." She whispered her throat sore. "You don't remember?" He asked surprised.

"No the last thing is remember is Daniel about to hurt you then nothing else." Oh..that's probably for the best." He said handing her a glass of water. "Why can't I know?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "Its something you don't want to know trust me." He said. Pleading yellow eyes met curious silver ones. "Promise you'll tell me eventually? If not now eventually?" She asked. "Promise." He said. "Fine then." Here are some clothes to change into also go get a shower you smell." He teased her. "Whatever so do you." She said smiling. "I'll get one to now you know where the guest bathroom is so go!" He said ushering her off. Then he texted Will. "We have a problem bro. A big one." He sent it then ran off to shower before Hayami teased him about smelling.

 **Sorry for any mistakes and the slow updates I've just been super busy lately and my laptop broke so I had to wait to get a new one my old one was really old anyways. Anyways sorry for any mistakes and have a happy new year!**


End file.
